Dark Avatar
by LittleFlowerLei
Summary: The world is at its end, and to keep if from plunging into Darkness, Enemies become Allies,A Shadow becomes their worse enemy, and the fire lord messes with powers that he can never hope to understand. Chapter 19 up!
1. I

**I**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR FOOS! **_Italics-her letter_** _bold italics- thought_**

_Dear mother,_

_how are you? Im doing fine. So much has happaned that I don't know where to begin. Well, its best I start from the beginning. It started that night, that it stormed..._

A brown-haired girl was sitting up in her room with a wrench in her hand. She was wearing the princess outfit from Dark Cloud 2; she had an orb hair pin that kept her hair up in its dip pony-tail;her room wasn't like you would imagin a rich girl's room being. It had green hurtains, a white canopy bed, and a plan wood desk. A half-finished robot stood beside the desk; the open door to its insides wide open with wires poping out. Rain pelted down on the glass of her window; which the curtains were fully opend.A picture stood on her desk, of herself, her father, and her mother. Her mother was long gone, but she doesn't know where. Her father says that she left on buisness to a far away place, but he won't say anything more. The big mansion was so very quiet around this time; everyone was doing their own thing. Her father was buisy in his study, just above the piano area, where the parties are held; and Monica, the red-haird girl was buisy fixing a part for the robot. She heard a bang from downstairs, startled, she dropped her wrench and left her room, her father told her to stay on the second floor. Peering over the railing, their butler, Stewert, opend the door to two fire benders. A young boy, and an old man.

"Hello." The old man greeted kindly. "We are sorry to bother you, but our ship is being repaired; could we stay the night here?" Monica wanted to say they couldn't, but her father allowed it. They ended up staying in the guest bedroom right under Monica's room. She walked down the stairs, across the room, and up another flight to her father's study, and asked him why he agreed.

"They are firebenders father! Won't we be aiding the enemy if we-?"

"Hold your toung! Monica, if we don't; they could get Palm Brinks involved."

"Thats not our concern! Father..thats the mayor's concern.." But her father did not awncer. He just turned around and gave her the sign that she has to leave. Growling under her breath, she left her father's study area and went down stairs, and through some doors; where her grandmother rosa was currently at. They sat at the table infrount of a water-fall curtain, and played cards while sipping tea; thats what they loved to do on rainy nights like it was.

"Whats wrong dearie?" Her grandmother asked her. Sipping at her tea.

"Father let some firebenders in. He is aiding the enemy Grandma Rosa; why can't he see that?"

"Dearie. Please calm down, It isn't like Palm Brinks is even in the war, were not taking sides really, Thats why the Mayor closed off the doors to the town, and shut down the railroad..he cares about his residence."

"Then how did they get in? Those Rhynos! Of course! They are stronger than our doors if they head-butt hard enough!" Her grandmother smiled and swollowed a mouth full of tea.

"Your acting more like your mother every day. Are you still going to the circus tomarrow?" Monica nodded.

"I still have my ticket.."

_I had no idea back then that going to that circus would be the worst thing I could have done. Grandmother said for me to try and make peace with the fire benders that had spent the night at our mansion. It was easier said than done. The boy, oh yeah. His name is Zuko. Was extreamly rude. The old man, Iroh, was very nice. They asked about my necklace, and I told them that it was yours mother. Zuko had a red choker under his armor; it was acutally black, with a red jewel.Foolishly, I mentioned my ticket to them, saying that father allowed me to go to the flotsom's circus the next day; Iroh instanly asked if Zuko could join me. I had only one ticket, so I couldn't really let him. Unfortunitly, our neighbor, Julia, gave up her ticket to me; saying that she couldn't attend. So I had to let Zuko come. I knew my night was ruined.He would be a pissy basturd all night and I wouldn't have any fun. I would be labled forever as the girl who brought a fire bender to the circus._

Monica got ready to go to the circus. It was bright that day,and clear that night. The fire benders had stayed longer becase of the circus; and said they'd leave in the morning. Monica put on some casual clothes, like her pumpkin shorts, which are actually baggy shorts with pockets and a brown color; and her shirt that I don't know how to discribe. She put on some brown socks then blue and white sneakers; and she was off. Zuko pretty much had to run to keep up with her; she didn't want to be close enough to him that people think she is walking with him, it is best he looks like he is following her.

"Wait!" He would call to her; but she would just reply,

"I can't be late. If were late, we won't get good seats.Hurry up." She fastend her pace from a fast walk, into a run. Within minutes, they had reached the square where a big, green and yellow tent was set up. A clown was taking tickets and admitting entrance, just as Zuko and Monica were giving their tickets to the clown to go in; a red-haired boy ran and stole monica's ticket. "You little basturd!" She and Zuko began to chase after the boy, asking people if they'd seen him. When they did find the boy, he gave her back her ticket.

"Im sorry." He began. "I just wanted to see the circus, just once." Monica sighed and smiled at him.

"Here." She handed him her ticket. "I'll catch it next time." a smile spread across the boy's face as he took the ticket back.

"wow. For real?Thank you lady!"

The boy ran off, Monica sighed and figured she'd go help Cedric in his shop while Zuko and the boy were at the circus. But the red haired boy turned around, and everything around Zuko and Monica went black. The ground was the same, but it looked gold, the boy stood there, smiling.

"You've passed the test! You two might be able to do it! Hurry! the first door is waiting!" Before either of them could make a move; the boy dissapeared in a blue blurr. Everything returned to normal within minutes, and the two gave their ticket to the clown and went in.

Just as Monica had said; they were in the very back. The crowd was so thick that they couldn't plow thier way though to see. Zuko spotted a ladder leading up.

"You really want to see it?" he asked her. She nodded and he showed her the ladder. They both climbed and got the best veiw. Monica heard someone talking from further down the balcony. She walked tword the voices, and Zuko followed. They found flotsom, the clown leader, talking to the mayor of Palm Brinks.

* * *

"I love this town's roasted chestnuts! They are the best!" He was gorging himself with roasted chestnuts; once that was done; he asked. "Have you found it yet? The blue stone?" Monica looked down at her blue pendant. Was that the stone that Flotsom ment? 

"Not yet.We've turned the mines inside out looking, we don't think its here." Flotsom grew angry and smacked him across the face; Zuko and Monica's eyes widend as they witnessed what Flotsom thought no one had seen.

"You worm! I know its here! You don't want your little town to be involved in the war do you?"

"Oh god no! please no! Were looking!"

"Well you better look harder! Or Else-" Monica had thrown a can at him and missed. He turned his head to them, he saw Zuko glaring at her, mumbling.

"Nice shot." Sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Monica yelled back to him, Flotsom's eyes widend as he saw Monica's blue stone.

"The stone! Give it to me!" Monica refused.

"Hell no!" She grabbed Zuko's wrist and dragged him behind her as she made her escape.

"FOLLOW HER!" Then, all the clowns started attacking them. They were stuck between a tight rope, and the taste of a steel blade. Monica took in a deep breath, and told Zuko to follow her lead. She grabbed onto the rope, and told him to grab her legs. he felt quite awkward for doing so; but he did. She moved one of her hands and made them move across; She kept this up untill they were in the middle. She let her hand go to grab the rope again to move, when she felt the weight of Zuko's armor.

"Damn your heavy." She cursed at him. "I-I can't hold on." the audiance clapped, they thought it was part of the act.

"You can't let go!" Zuko barked at her, after seeing how far up they were. She couldn't grab onto the rope again, Zuko's armor weighed her down, like she was thrown into the lake with iron boots.

"I-I have to-" They hung there for a while, her grip with her hand already on the rope began to give way, But the one who really let go was Zuko; his grip on her legs wasn't as good as it should have been. She grabbed his hand and kept holding onto the rope with the other. "You tell _me _not to let go?"

"Shut up." Now they were really stuck. Monica used all of her strenght trying to keep her grip on both Zuko and the rope. That was hard when the clowns walked on the tight rope and began to cut it...

**

* * *

Yes, its Dark Cloud 2. But it is actually a cross over for Avatar, and both of the Dark Clouds. Isn't that special? Its going to be so Lemon that you all will wither into little husks. But not so much that its M. its rated T :D Hurah! **


	2. II

**II**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR FOOS! **_Italics-her letter_** _bold italics- thought_**

_We didn't know it at the time, but as we dangled for our lives, the Avatar was having his own issues..._

They stopped in a near-by town for a rest. But after they parked Appa and made sure it wasn't a fire-nation town. After knowing it wasn't; they walked into the town and were asked to stay a while by the chief. The town was pretty small, dojos every which way, and people wore green. They agreed to stay, because they needed to rest.

While Aang practiced in one of the dojos, a doctor asked him if he was the avatar.

"I am." Aang replied smiling. The doctor looked through his bag and pulled out a purple bag with a stick figure on the frount. "What is that?"

"Its Shadow Medicine. It creats an alter Ego of yourself; so you can practice without hurting anyone." Aang smiled, now he could practice fire bending; without burning anyone! "Its only 30 copper peices! and I'll throw in this free incence pot." Aang didn't have that much money. But they haggled, and he got it. For how much? only god knows..

Katara sat with him in one of the Dojos while he burned the medicine and inhailed it. Coughing after he did so; they relized it stunk. But he kept in hailing it untill the aroma was gone. Aang stood up and waited for something to happen; But nothing happend.

"You got ripped off." But just as soon as she said that, his shadow rose upto the wall, and gave itself depth. It was exactly the same height as Aang, and even had his staff. He was gray, nearly black, and had no pupils or a mouth.

"Neat!" Aang said happily. Ready to train with his shadow.

"Aang. It says something about side effects. An altar shadow ego." Aang payed it no mind; he kept training and eventually, got really good at his fire blasts and water blows. Over the next few days; he didn't eat much, and would train from sun up to sun down. One night; Katara was relaxing in a bath at the house of the cheif. Her naked body under the steaming bath water,she heard a rustle of the leaves outside; and told herself that she was paranoid. But the feeling that someone was watching her grew stronger and stronger. She grabbed a towel and mumbled

"Whos there!" She looked at the oddly placed window and saw it was Aang. But not him him. His shadow. But she thought it was him; she growled, wrapped the towel around herself and charged down the hall of the house. Aang was going to walk down the hall; but Katara cut him off.

"K-Katara! Cover yourself up!" He told her, she growled and screamed at him.

"YOU SICK PEEPING TOM!"

Hearing his sister yell about a peeping tom, Sokka came running. He saw Katara with the towel around her body and glaring at Aang.

_They tell me that the shadow Aang was a side effect. As I sit here now, writing down what they've told me about the shadow Aang. I wounder about you mother. Has he gotten you?_

* * *

As the days passed, Shadow Aang has pulled tricks beond comprehension; and they've been blaming Aang. The strange thing is; the shadow only comes out at night. So they don't know for sure if its Aang; or just his shadow. He denies what they say he did, and felt insulted that they would ever accuse him of peeping in on Katara in the bath, or trying to sneak into the room she was sleeping in, or raiding the fridge. Sokka would be the most likely one to raid a fridge. But he kept practicing with his shadow. He got alot better with his fire bending that he could probably be a match for Zuko.

One night, two nights before Zuko met Monica, he decided to stay up, because he noticed an occurance to the events. Bad things seemed to happen that made them blame Aang, while he was asleep.

"Are you going to bed?" Katara asked him that night, he shook his head.

"I'm going to wait.I'll prove to you that I didn't do any of that." Katara felt bad about making Aang feel bad. "What about you?" Katara shook her head.

"Im calling it a day. Goodnight."

Aang sat there for hours and nothing happoned. So long that he ended up falling asleep. He woke to the sound of Katara's scream; he woke and ran to the room she was asleep in, Thats when he saw shadow Aang trying to grope her.

"Don't touch her!" He yelled, throwing a gust of wind at him, thus, knocking him out the window. Aang and shadow Aang fought untill just before dawn. But when the sun rose; he didn't dissapear like he usually did. He stayed. Shadow Aang made a run for the woods, that was filled with shadows; and Aang stood there, stairing at where his alter ego went. "What have I done...?"

**

* * *

Short chapt! omg. I got the Shadow thing from Ranma1/2 by Rumiko Takahashi, who the crap is Zula? Is that like..his sister or somethin'?**


	3. III

**III**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR FOOS! **_Italics-her letter_** _bold italics- thought_**

Ozai hired a man named Flag. The fire lord was in his throne room reading about how awsome his fire nation was in the last hundred years, when he saw that 400 years ago, Avatar Kyoshi sealed away an enormous amount of power that had attacked, and nearly conquared, the world. The book said that this power was named 'Dark Genie' and it had been sealed away into an urn. The urn was very expencive, but Ozai could easily pay for it. He orderd his soldiers to go find someone who knows how to resserect the Dark Genie. Flag came to his throne room three weeks after his order; and claimed to know how to resserect the Dark genie, Ozai was happy to hear this, he gave Flag 10,000 Gold peices to work with. After a while, Flag hired a fat man whos name is unknown, and he had gatherd what Ozai wanted. After paying Flag off again, Ozai and the fat man met in a shrine, where hundreds of dancers danced the dance of blood. Their movments continued over and over again, as if they never ended. A giant urn rested in the middle, it was probably as big as four ozai's standing on eachother's shoulders.

"You've gatherd quite a few of them." Ozai commented. They strolled around the border of where the dancers where performing.

"I had a hard time finding dancers with the right qualifications." The fat man replied; waddling beside the fire lord. "Sir, as much as I enjoy getting payed my weight in gold, I have to ask. Are you sure you want to do this? Do you know of the Dark Genie's power?"

"Thats why I want it." He replied cooly. "The dark genie can defete the avatar no problem. Correct?"

"Correct."

They didn't know it, but a boy with silver hair down to his ears, was eavsdropping. The boy wore a shore black blazer that exposed his muscular chest, and black gloves. His pants were white and his boots were black. "But sir. The dark Genie can and will destroy everything in its path; don't you fear for your son?"

"why? He is a trator."

"Sir; thats very harsh. He is your own flesh and blood and element. You don't worry about him? Not even just alittle?"

"Nope."

"well. Its not my place to tell you how to raise your son."

"Damn strait." Ozai replied. All that he said was true, he never worried about his son, nor did he care to. "How much longer is this going to take? I have a dictator ship to attend to."

"Just a bit longer sir.Lets enjoy the ceremony untill then.Did you know sir, what the dance of blood is mixing the blood of witches and humans in order to break the seal?" The fat man replied; the dancers continued to repete the steps of the dance of blood

"No I didn't. Now I do though." and finally, they came to a pause;a spiral of purple smoke rose from the urn, signaling that the seal was almost broken. and out of the urn poped the Dark Genie. A giant, light purple Genie with a blue toung, fangs, blue genie pants and red shoes, and a big, red, eyeball for a belly button.

"Is that-?" Ozai was short of breath, he never thought that the Dark Genie could be so large! The Dark Genie yawned, and then looked at them.

"Who are you guys?"

"Great Dark Genie, I am Fire Lord Ozai, I have freed you from your prison, therefore; Im your master!"

"Yeah sure whate-" The Dark Genie's stomache growed. "uh, Yeah! I am the Dark Genie! and I haven't eaten in 400 years!" He scanned the room for something to eat, and then he spotted the fat man. He pointed at the man and said "You'll do!" With picking him up with his giant palm, he placed him on his toung, and swollowed whole. "mmm." Ozai's eyes widend, he couldn't comprehend the power, and yet, he did...

_

* * *

I bet your woundering how Zuko and I got out of our mess mother. It wasn't easy, not at all._

"Oh god.." Monica whisperd under her breath. The rope's strenght began to give way as the blade continued to cut through it; It broke and she had to wrap her wrist around the rope to hang on. "Zuko. I have to let go. Get ready to fall."

"NO! We can't possably-"

"you don't have to be scared Zuko"

"Im not!" But he actually was. It was a long fall from where they were, and apparently people thought it was part of the act. Monica had to think of a way out of this. She noticed that another clown was cutting the side that held them.

"Zuko." She began. "Were going to fall." as if on que, the rope fell, and Monica had to come up with a plan, fast. "Try and step on their heads! We can use them as springboards." Zuko nodded, his boot plowed into a clown's face, same as Monica's sneaker.When they landed, the crowed clapped; as if it was all an act. Zuko and Monica exchanged a releived look, and waved at the crowd. Clowns surrounded them, so they got ready for a fight; the clowns drew their daggers as Monica searched her napsack for something. She pulled out her wrench that she had been using earlier that day at Cedric's shop and figured that was as good as anything else. The fight was brutal, Zuko was using his fire bending abilities while Monica hit the clowns on the head with her wrench. When they all were taken out, they took in some deep breaths,and then some more jumped down. "Lets get out of here, we can't possably hold them off forever." Zuko nodded. He knew she had a point; they ran for the railing that held the crowd back from entering the ring, they jumped over it and the crowd; and ran through the town. The clowns continued to chase them. "Damn! Don't they ever give up?"

"Apparently not!" Zuko replied, following Monica as the two began to run on the rooftops and dodge the clowns. At one point, they came face-to-face with Flotsom, and his robot clown called Halloween. The robot had a big,red nose, and black lower case Ts with dots at the points for eyes, half of its face was white,and the other half was black. It moved like a spider.

"Girl! You hand over that stone and I'll let you live!" Monica looked down at her stone around her neck, and held it in her hands.

"This? Why do you want it?"

_Don't give it to him..._ Monica turned her head and saw the little red-head boy standing there. _Don't ever let him have it. No matter what is at stake._

"Well?" Flotsom asked irritatedly. Monica turned her head back and shook it.

"No!"

"Then die!" Monica took one step back too far, and fell. She grabbed the air for something to hang onto, and she grabbed Zuko's hand; thus, pulling him down with her. They slammed onto the cobblestone road, Halloween landed right before their feet, Monica could feel her body trembling with fear; would this be where she died? No, she wouldn't let it end here. She grabbed Zuko's arm and started running. Halloween of course, began to follow.

"Monica!" A voice called from an ally way. A boy that was in the sewer was waving at her. "In here!" Monica nodded and pulled Zuko with her to the sewer. Just as Halloween went by, they got in. First the boy climbed down, then Monica, and finally, Zuko.

_I was so scared then...but in a way it was really fun! each boring day had been the same for me; I didn't know it, but this was the start of a real adventure! Zuko, Iroh, and the pleople I met on the way, would influance my life more than anyone else could. I would meet people I never thought existed, and I would learn about what I thought was impossable._

"Who's your boyfriend Monica?" the boy asked.

"He isn't my boyfriend Donny, He is Prince Zuko and I was forced to take him to the circus with me." Monica looked around. "What is this place?"

"The underground channel. It supplies the water for the town." Donny smirked. "You could also call it my secret base heheh. You two can rest here as long as you like." Monica and Zuko rested on the floor; their legs dangled over the side, as if teasing about jumping into the water. They had to catch their breath for a minute, and think this through. Monica noticed Zuko's red choker.

"Whats that?" Monica asked, Zuko lifted his armor off and took the choker off next.

"My father gave it to me. He thinks its special somehow. I think its just a fire nation choker. But like your dad told you, he said I should always wear it. So I hide it under my armor."

"Better keep hiding it. Flotsom would be after it in a second." Zuko nodded, laced it back around his neck and put his armor back on. As if on que, Donny came out of his tent. "Donny. That channel leads out of the town..right?"

"I suppose so. Why? What are you cookin' up Monica?" Donny asked. Monica smiled and staired at the entrance.

"I want to see it. The outside world." Donny looked at her as if she were crazy, but Zuko didn't seem to care.

"What? why?"

"This town is getting old Donny. I want to know what else is out there. What the mayor is trying to keep a secret."

"Your crazy." Donny laughed. "Thats probably why your like your mom. Both of you were insane." Monica smiled.

"Donny, you wern't even born when mom left. You were born a year later."

"My dad tells me about your mother. Well anyway, if you insist. Stay here a minute." Donny ran into his tent to get something.

* * *

When he came out, Zuko and Monica were fighting. Apparently, Zuko had said something to Monica that pissed her off; and she was telling him off for it.

"You pompus basturd! Don't ever say something like that again! Do you hear me? I'll leave you out there for Flotsom to kill!" Donny sweatdropped and handed Monica a classic gun. "Whats this?"

"My baby, there are alot of weird creaturs in the channel, she'll keep you safe."

"Thanks Donny. Do you have like..a kitchen knife I could use instead of the wrench?"Donny nodded and went back in his tent to look. Monica glared at Zuko and held up her gun. "Better yet..I'll kill you myself if you ever say that again."

"Okay okay!" Zuko told her. Sighing; he knew he shouldn't have said that, well, now that he knew that it was such a big deal. Donny came back with a kitchen knife in his hands; he handed it over to Monica.

"Thanks Donny." Monica began to climb down the ladder. Zuko climbed down after her. "You stay here Donny and stand watch."

"OK good lu- hey! Why do I have to stand watch?" Monica turned around; a pool of seriousness in her eyes.

"I want to see the outside world with my own eyes." Donny wanted to argue, but Monica and Zuko were gone into the channel. Their adventure had begun the second the door closed behind them...

**

* * *

omg here goes! Chapter three :D I hope to get reveiws soon. I have really good ideas for where this fic is going to go! It will be really awsome, fluffy, and pervy! all you readers of each catigory will be pleased with my work. Its going to be really long considering its already chapter three and they just got started. hope you all will enjoy!**


	4. IV

**IV**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR FOOS! **_Italics-her letter_** _bold italics- thought_**

_As we made our way deeper into the channel, thoughts of you mother, filled my head. I wanted to remember your face, but you felt so far away. The memories we had when I was little seemed so far..far away. It was Zuko who brought me out of my train of thought._

"What's with you?" He had asked Monica as they walked. She had apparently seemed so out of it that he had noticed. "You were like a sleepwalker."

"Shut up. I was thinking about my mom. I get out of it like that when I do." Their fight was long and silent, having gone through many trials in the dungeon; Monica's thoughts drifting back to every dinner she and her father have been having recently.

* * *

A rainy night; Monica and her father alone at a long dinner table; servents and butlers all around them.

"Your dinner is served Maddam." The round bellied cheif Ferdinan said; setting a plate of flounder infrount of her. When she didn't eat her dinner in a while, her father scolded her.

"Monica, eat your dinner." she poked the flounder with her fork; then looked up at her father.

"I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Its about...mother."

"We've been over this before Monica, your mother is doing work in a far away place."

"But what kind of work? where is she doing that work?"

"Eat your dinner." Monica stood up and slammed her hands on the table.

"Your always like this! You never tell me anything!" She turned her heel to her father and ran out of the dining room.

"Young mistress!" Stewert, the butler gasped. "Should I go after her sir?"

"No, she'll come home sooner or later."

* * *

"Watch out!" Zuko yelled at her; when she snapped back into reality; a sewer rat had bitten her and drawn blood. Zuko burnt the rat to a crisp and then tended to her wound. "You need to pay more attention if your going to be fighting like this." He patched her wound up with his ribbon but it wasn't a great job, but it was decent. When they got to the pump room; Monica looked around amazedly, Zuko too. As they walked down the metal stairs, and to the center of the pump room; the elephant from the circus slammed down onto the ground; and then Flotsom hovering over her.

"This is your last chance girl. Hand over that stone!"

"No!"

"Fine then, Go get them, my darling Linda!" He disappeared. Zuko and Monica looked at each other for a second; frightened.

"We can't lose." Monica told Zuko. "Not when we are so close." Zuko nodded; and attacked the elephant with her. But their attacks didn't seem to be doing any good.

"What are we going to do?" Zuko asked hesitantly. "It's not going down!" Just as he said that; the corridor behind them opened to reveal Cedric, a middle aged mechanic driving a robot made of wood; attacked the elephant.

"Cedric!" Monica gasped in relief. The elephant went down; but Flotsom brought her back.

"Oho! We got ourselves an 'onery son-of-a-bitch." Cedric smirked; when he made the robot raise his arm for one last attack; it froze. "Oh hell."

"What's wrong?"

"Looks like it ran out of ammo. Monica, you and the boy get on." Monica nodded; grabbed Zuko's wrist and pulled him on with her. Cedric turned Steve around and started running back toward his maintence shop.

"Looks like it needs an energy pack. I'll build one later. Who is your friend Monica."

"His name is Zuko." She told him, crossing her arms over her chest. "What is this thing?"

"I call him Steve."

"How did you make him?"

"I used an engine that was an old part of a fire-navy ship; made a body for him out of metal and wood..." As Cedric went on to explain, Zuko felt so lost. The amount of technical talk was too much for him to understand. "So why was that freak after you Monica?" She showed him her pendant.

"I dunno. Its got something to do with this."

"Well, its too late to be worrying ourselves over that; I reckon' he won't find you here. You two can take a load off in my bed down there, I'll be working on the energy pack." Monica nodded and walked down to where his bed was. Cedric was like a father-figure to her; when she needed a place to sleep after a fight with her father, or when she stayed late to work on a project. Monica crawled into the bed and told Zuko to turn off the light.

"Don't you find this a bit...awkward?" She sat up and glared at him.

"Get your mind out of the gutter and sleep damn it." Zuko could feel a presence, but he assumed it was Cedric and hesitantly layed beside Monica. Just as soon as the candle was blown out; the presence was stronger; so strong that Zuko sat up, but he didn't know what was going on. He lit his hand on fire, and saw Monica asleep; a spark went through him as he saw her laying there, completely comfortable with sleeping next to a man! he shook it off and looked around, he saw the shadowy figure of the avatar! he jumped off the bed and readied an attack; when he saw the pupiless eyes and the lack of mouth.

"What's with you?" He asked, still assuming it was Aang. "Your all...lack of mouth and pupils." Monica rose and looked at the shadow Aang, and then at Zuko.

"Are you stupid?" She asked him, getting out of Cedric's bed and walking over to him.

"Shut up!" While Zuko's attention was averted, Shadow Aang fled once more. "See what you did? He's gone!"

In the morning, Cedric finished the energy pack, and told Monica she and Zuko could take Steve.

"I'm gonna go see if I can't pump Mayor Need for information. Any other chores you need while I'm out?"

"Go tell my uncle what she and I are doing. He is probably at her mansion where we spent the night."

"Gotcha." Cedric told them and started off. Monica got on Steve and motioned for Zuko to hop on.

"I'm not getting on unless I know it won't kill me." Zuko protested.

"Zuko, you'd be safer up here than down there. Didn't you understand a word Cedric said when he explained Steve?"

"No, not really." She sighed.

"Steve is a robot made from fire nation parts. He socks a punch like you wouldn't believe! Didn't you see him back there? and with this energy pack, he can go on longer!"

"Isn't a girl suppost to not know about all this..mechanical crap?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well your no prince charming." She barked back. "If your coming then get on. If your staying then fine by me!" She started Steve and when she started to leave. Zuko stood there and sighed.

"I know I'm going to regret this.." and he went after her.

* * *

"Need!" Cedric barked when he walked into Mayor Need's office. "What are you hiding?"

"W-What? I-I'm not hiding anything!" He lied, Cedric could tell.

"C'mon Need, we used to be buds. What happened?"

"Oh..damn."Need sighed. "I had hoped to keep Palm brinks out of the war. Please understand Cedric that I didn't want to get Palm brinks involved. It was for the best of the town! Really it was!"

"Just get to the point Need! Why is that Clown after Monica?"

"Well..it goes like this..."

Cedric walked out of Need's office, still unbelieving of the story he had been told. But as he made his way to Monica's mansion to tell Zuko's uncle where he was, the story became more and more believable. When he got to Monica's mansion, he saw Iroh sipping tea on the frount lawn, looking, and waiting for Zuko.

"Sir. Your Iroh correct?" Cedric asked. Iroh nodded. "I'm Cedric, Monica's friend and she works at my shop, well anyway. She and Zuko have some weird plan to see the outside world and all, so Zuko wanted me to inform you of what they are doing and that he is just fine." Iroh looked relieved to hear that.

"Thank you."

"And hey." Cedric caught Iroh's attention again. "We re-opend the Blackstone Railroad and will be meeting Zuko and Monica once they get out of the channel. Care to join?" Iroh nodded, and followed Cedric to the Blackstone Railroad.

* * *

They had beaten up Linda, gone through the last two floors, and reached the final room. Before they started out; Monica stopped.

"Whats up?" Zuko asked. Wondering why she stopped all of a sudden.

"Zuko, you come from the outside right?" He nodded. "What is it like? What do I have to look forward too? Is it like I've seen in books?" Zuko smirked.

"You'll find out. That's all the-" He stopped himself in the middle of the sentence. He had never thought of the world around him before; all he could think about was capturing the avatar and going back to the fire nation. "..fun." Monica nodded. She raced to the middle of the room, almost to the end! Zuko eyed something at the top of the room. It was Halloween! "Monica!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of Halloween's landing spot. "Watch yourself! If you want to see the world you've got to be on guard all the time!" Monica was too shocked to really respond.

"You sure are a stubborn one. You and your boyfriend."

"He isn't my boyfriend!" Monica yelled at Flotsom.

"Whatever. Hand over that stone girl! This is your last chance!"

"I told you once, I've told you a million times, I'm NOT giving up my pendant!"

"Fine. Have it your way!" Monica and Zuko fought Halloween, getting hurt a couple of times, but overall succeeding. Zuko had to help Monica stand up because Halloween gave her a pretty bloody wound on her leg.He put her arm over his neck and lifted her up.

"Ready?" He asked, she nodded and he helped her walk to the end.

_

* * *

_

_It was like nothing I've ever seen before. The sky, stretched out as far as the eye can see. It was one thing to see it in photos, but seeing it in reality was breathtaking! I looked at Zuko and noticed he too; was quite amazed. He hasn't payed much attention to the outside world before, and our quest from then on was a big surprise, for the both of us. _

**

* * *

Just saying now. Zuko WILL be OOC sometimes. No flamies over that pleaze! Also, no flamies over why the avatar is with them instead of learning the elements. I really didn't want to think that deeply into the story when all the funnieness needs to take place.**


	5. V

**V**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR FOOS! **_Italics-her letter_** _bold italics- thought_**

_Iroh was on the Blackstone railroad when it reached where we were. Zuko helped me onto the train, and then Cedric took over. They bandaged up my leg, and Iroh gave me some tea that helped it heal. Cedric explained to us that Ozai had freed the dark genie, and he was slowly changing things. Mayor Need promised the 'atimilia' to Flotsom who was hired by Ozai to retreave them. The three atimilia: Yellow, Blue, and Red all had diffrent things to do with time. Yellow, was the past, Blue was the future, and Red was the present. He had already retreaved the yellow one from another payed client, Gaspard, and he had Flotsom after mine. Zuko's was apparently the red atimilia that had to do with the present. Zuko was shocked to hear that his choker was actually some really valubal stone that could save the present as we know it. The dark genie was re-writing history, and changing the present, which was changing the future. Ozai decided to try getting the world by rewriting the past.Since the present wasn't working too well with the avatar and everything. I was horrified to hear that everything's origin point was being erased!_

"Whats an origin point?" Zuko asked Monica. She faced him and explained.

"The point of which something is born. Lets use a flower for an example. Before the flower can grow, you need to plant the seed. So, the seed is the flower's origin point. Ozai is erasing all the origin points of everything that has a threat to him. I read in a book that the first thing that could be a threat to him would be Jurak, the great elder."

"How could he be a threat to my old man?" Zuko asked in his usual, cocky way. Monica glared.

"How the hell should I know?" She barked. Zuko lit his hands on fire, ready to strike.

"You wanna take this outside girlie?" But before she could respond, the train shook, knocking them all to the ground.

"Monica! Zuko! Go up that ladder and see what the ruckus is about!" Orderd Cedric. Monica and Zuko climbed the ladder and sood on top of the train. Flotsom, was standing on the roof of the train, throwing boulders on it; hoping to break it down. Monica hesitated, and so did Zuko. Flotsom had powers beond what they knew. "Zuko! use your firebending!" Zuko nodded at Cedric, took a deep breath, and shot a flame of fire at Flotsom. Monica snickerd.

"One word. Breathmint."Zuko glared. Flotsom got to his feet; ripped off his burned clothing to reveil himself (Fat) in boxers with little hearts, with bombs strapped to himself!

"Hehehe! Lets see you use that firebending now!" Zuko hesitated, then looked at Monica.

"Any bright Ideas?" Monica shook her head.

From no where, Aang, Katara, and Sokka came out of the sky. Monica looked up and Appa was flying above them. Katara used her waterbending to make the bombs useless, Sokka beat them off of Flotsom with his boomarang, and Aang blew him off the train with his airbending.

_Thats how I met Aang, Katara, and Sokka.Zuko knew them from before. But after Aang explained to us about Dark Aang, and how stupid he was to have even bought such a thing. Aang and Zuko were sworn enemies, but during the night; when Aang, Katara, and Sokka were on the train with us. We discussed what to do about what was happening in the world. I told them of the story Cedric told Zuko and I, and asked Zuko if he was upto betraying his own father._

"won't be the first time." He told Monica. She could tell he was bitter about it; but she had no time to care if he really wanted to or not. Monica, kitchen knife in hand, made them make a truce. Zuko wasn't happy about that either; but as the train ride went on, as they rode deeper into the forest and the sky got darker. He figured; why not? His father had hurt him both physically, and phycologically. He had given Zuko a lifetime scar, and made him lose his home. He looked over from the window and at Monica, who was asleep on his arm. Her legs were on the seat;as she used his head for a pillow. He smirked. But how could he betray his own father? This was a question even he couldn't figure out. If he betrayed his father; he'd never, ever be let back into the fire nation. But, as he looked at the sleeping faces of his enemies, and Monica, he wounderd, was going home what he really wanted?

Hadn't he always wanted friends to be with him no matter what? Monica has done that so far. She brought him along with her, even right after they had a fight. He lightly smiled down at her. She was actually pretty, but not mary-sue pretty. Pretty like, Monica in the game Dark Cloud 2 pretty.He layed his head on the window and closed his eyes. The fight to defete his father, and the fight to figure out what he really wanted out of life was going to be a hard one, he knew that much.

* * *

"Wake up Zuko." Monica orderd. Zuko opend his eyes and saw that the train had stopped. Aang, Katara, and Sokka were already looking around where the train was. "Jeeze your lazy." Zuko payed no mind to her, got up, and followed her out of the train. The train was stopped by a giant boulder that the engineers were working on getting out of the way. 

"Feel free to explore Sindain while were here." Cedric told them. "Come to me if you need Steve refilled." They all nodded and walked into the clearing where the village was suppost to be.

"I read about Sindain! Ferbits-"

"Is there _anything_ you don't_ read _about?" Zuko snapped at her. She turned to him and narrowed her eyes.

"Shut up. This is my first time out here you know that!"

"Yeah, well life isn't always in books." Zuko barked right back. "You've got to get out there..and..." His voice trailed off. Who was he to give her advice? He wasn't even living himself. "Live."

"Whatever." She turned back to the forest and motioned for all of them to follow. They walked in and it was just...an empty lot. With a single house right in the middle. "What happend to this place..? It used to be so..alive.."

"How would you know?" Zuko commented under his breath. As they approched the house; Shadow Aang came from the shadow of the house; and appeared before them.

"Whats with this guy?" Monica asked, Zuko shrugged; but Katara, Aang, and Sokka were quiet. Monica looked at them and ask what was with the quietness. But just as she started asking; Shadow Aang sunk into the ground and attacked; Zuko shot flames and Monica used Donny's gun to shoot it away. But because it was a shadow; the bullets went right through it; but it dissapeared; leaving both Zuko and Monica confused; but Aang, Sokka, and Katara guilty.

"OK. now that he's gone for now,we need to talk to Jurak." there was forgiveness in her voice; but Zuko was still smug about Aang doing something wrong for once. Monica looked at the house and grinned. "A ferbit!" She pointed at a dwarf looking person with a red, curly mustache. Monica walked over to him, but he ran inside the house.

"Now what?" Katara asked. Monica smirked.

"Ferbits love grape Juice. Follow my lead." Monica took in a deep breath. "Oh no guys! We had planned on sharing all this _grape juice _with the ferbits, but it looks like were just going to have to throw it away." She was sarcastic; and none of them beleived her for a second, but when the door creeked open and a small hand came out; they relized how stupid ferbits may be. They allowed them all in, but then asked for the grape juice. "Sorry, we don't really have any." The ferbit pouted and walked off. Monica turned to the ferbit with white hair and red clothes. "Could you help us?"

"How?" Conda, the ferbit asked them. Conda had an Irish accent.

"We need your special ability." Everyone but Monica was confused.

"I'm sorry. I wish we could help ya, but even if we wanted to; we got problems of our own."

"Maybe we could help you. I'm Monica, thats Zuko, Katara, Sokka, and Aang." Everyone sat down, Zuko refusing to help.

"We don't need any sidequests. We have one goal and thats to over throw my father and this _Dark Genie_ character." Monica shot him a dark look and then talked back.

"We also need to save the origin points remember? Shut your giant trap and lison for once!" Zuko growled and set his fists on fire.

"You wanna fight?"

"Cool it sparky." She told him smugly. "save all that anger and thirst for blood when we get fighting." Zuko's fists were extingushed and he pouted.

"To better explain our problem, its best I start from the beginning. Ya see, we Ferbits don't take too kindly to humans, and when Holly came in for the first time, we were a bit cautious. But as she stayed with us; she wove a sort of...spell over all our hearts. One day; Holly went out to look for food, and she never came back. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. We sent out a search party to look for her; but they never came back either. I'm worried that she and the others ran into the rainbow butterfly."

"Rainbow Butterfly?" Katara asked curiously. Conda nodded.

"It's an evil creature. It bewitches those who look into it's eyes."

* * *

After they gained Conda's trust; they were given some Grape Juice. "Keep that." He had told them. "The others may smell it and come runnin'." Their quest into Rainbow Butterfly Wood had begun, it was half way into the woods when Sokka asked what their talent was. 

"They are a special type of earthbender. When they are together; all seven of them, they are able to make houses; trees; rocks; anything from the earth appear where they please. There are only seven of that type of earthbender, and they are all dwarfs." They opend the giant pink leaves with a white bottom and pink polka-dots that lead into Rainbow Buttefly Wood, with the warning from Conda. _Don't look at the creature, if you see it; just pretend you didn't._

**

* * *

Chapter five is done fools! and I have a really good plan for the next chapter. hehe. PERVY! **


	6. VI

**VI**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR FOOS! **_Italics-her letter_** _bold italics- thought_**

They entered Rainbow Butterfly Wood; and looked around amazidly. It was a thick forest with a bunch of paths; they were always on guard; Shadow Aang could be hiding everywhere; and not to mention there were monsters ready to break their bones like twigs! But they fought through them; making their way through the forest with persision, determination, and caution. They found a way out; and when they took it, they ended up in a village made out of logs! Walking through the village; they saw people wearing Animal skins, the face of the animal being a hood, and the body being like...a cape to describe it accuratly. All the dead animal skins made Aang gag; but when they met the Mayor; the offored to Lodge them, hearing of their effort. Wounded; tired; and hungry; they took his lodging offor, after tending to their wounds, which Katara healed with her ability to do that; they walked down to the water fall. Katara and Monica faced the boys and told them to strip. At first; they were shocked; but then when Monica told them she was going to wash their clothes; Aang greatfully did what he was told; tired of walking around in filthy, bloody clothes. Sokka was a bit...hesitant but eventually did what he was told. Zuko just sat there; crosslegged and disobaying.

"Zuko." Monica told him warningly. "Strip."

"No!" He barked. "I'm just fine in what I'm wearing!"

"Whats the matter? Scared of girls seeing you in just your underwear?" He flushed.

"N-No! I just don't want to." Monica sighed.

"Look, You can either take them off willingly; Or I'll do it by force." Sokka nudged Aang in the arm.

"I don't think he'd mind." They both chuckled, Zuko glaring at them. But still refusing. Monica sighed; and turned to everyone else.

"Katara and Sokka, you pin down his legs, and Aang; you pin down his arm." They all did what they were told; fighting agains't Zuko's thrashing as Monica sat on is waist; forced his armor off; and struggled with his shirt; once his shirt was thrown into the clothing pile, they got off his pants and threw them in there as well. Monica whistled. "Don't know what your ashamed of." She and Katara started the laundry while the boys sat there and waited. "They'll be wet you know."

"I don't care." Zuko barked. "I hate sitting here half naked!"

"Well get used to it." Monica hissed right back. "This is how we'll need to wash our clothes for a while."

"What about you guys?" Aang asked. "You arn't washing your clothes."

"Thats because were girls, and can't sit around half naked like you three. We will was ours later when you can't spy." When the clothes were washed and dried; the boys dressed again, and went to get a bite at the Mayor's house. Later that night the girls returned to the waterfall and stripped to wash their own clothes.

* * *

"I don't think this is a good idea." Aang told the two sixteen year old boys. "What if they catch us?" 

"Monica will kill us." Zuko answerd bluntly. They peeked through the bushes; while Aang resisted his urge to look at Sokka's sister. Being useless; he joined them in watching. The two girls washed their clothes; and then decided to bath themselfs, just because they were around boys didn't mean they had to smell like them. They washed themselfs in the waterfall; the three horny boys watching like they were observers.Monica and Katara let their hair down from their braided pony tails; and looked like some type of mythical goddess.

"Do you think they know were out here?" Katara asked; looking around paranoidily. Monica shook her head confadently.

"Probably not. They were asleep when we came." Sokka and Zuko snickerd; they had pretended to be asleep; just to follow them. Zuko,wanting revenge on being humiliated, and Sokka, being a pervert. Aang just came along because he didn't like staying in a place where they wore dead animal skins. They heard the bushes behind them rustle, but they stayed silent. Untill something big jumped out of the tree and scared them out of the bushes; which scared the girls which resulted in them being beaten to a pulp after the girls were dressed. They looked at what scared Sokka, Aang, and Zuko out of the bushes; and it was a chunky boy; wearing a bear skin and holding a giant mallot over his shoulder.

"Leave!" He boomed at them. Zuko didn't know what to make of this, so they all just hid behind Monica, who was stronger than they were; Zuko hated knowing that, but it was true, he was reckless, and could set this whole place on fire, and then Monica would slit his throat while he was sleeping! he wasn't taking _Any_ chances.

"Who are you?" Monica asked, four people hiding behind her.

"LEAVE!" He boomed louder.

"Tell me who you are." She boomed right back, the boy grew fustraited and slammed his hammor down on her, but she rolled out of the way; the four people behind her backing off to let her handle it. When he tried to slam it down on her again, she jumped out of the way; and onto the hammer, when it was brought up; she jumped and plowed her shoe right into his face, knocking him to the ground. When he came too; he wouldn't speak to her. So she refused to speak to him, they left him sitting on the ground and the guys got a long scolding for being peeping toms. On the way back to the Mayor's house; they heard a man singing on his balcony. They walked up the stairs that lead to his balcony and lisoned.

"That was great." Katara told him. He smiled.

"Much obliged pretty lady.The name is Thomas."

"Who was that guy? The one that attacked us?"

"His name, is Brock." The man told them. "His father was the best warrior in the village; there was no monster alive that couldn't be vanquished by him. Untill the men of the village went into the Rainbow Butterfly Wood and tried to fight a horrible monster."

"The rainbow Butterfly?" Monica asked in excitement. The man shook his head.

"No, I think it was called, White Snake. It was a huge white snake that killed any man who tried to fight it. Brock's father went into the woods to fight the snake with three of his best friends. They returned carrying the skin he was wearing; and reported that he had died, after being poisoned like so many others before him. It tore Brock's heart in half, now he rarely speaks, and he is terribly rude to newcomers, the only thing he says to them is "Leave!" and thats it." Everyone, even Zuko, felt bad for Brock, he had lost his only parent, to such an untimely death. It made Zuko question still weither or not he wanted to help his father still; he sat there; thinking. His father was to blame for so much suffering in the world, and he made Zuko lose his home, and the last two years of his life.

"Zuko." He heard Monica call after him. "You coming or what?" Zuko nodded, got up, and followed her back to the Mayor's house.

* * *

They set out for Butterfly Wood the next morning, Zuko trailing behind. Monica walked next to him, and asked why he hadn't picked a fight with her yet. 

"No reason." He lied. "I just don't feel like it."

"_You_ Don't feel like picking a fight with_ me_. Now what is _really_ the matter?"

"Nothing OK?" Zuko snapped. "I'm just figuring some stuff out, thats all."

"Fine." She told him, walking back with everyone else. He decided to put the question behind him for now, and focus on not getting killed.

* * *

**Welcome to the end of Ch6! I hope you liked it. I promised Peachy I'd put the pervy chapter in here, that, and I wanted too.**


	7. VII

**VII**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR FOOS! **_Italics-her letter_** _bold italics- thought_**

Fighting their way through the forest; they relied on eachother for their safty; and for their lives. Katara's waterbending was helpful when they were near a water; and everyone got a good work out for their abilities. It was when Zuko started being slothful that Monica asked again, this time, more viciously and with her new sword in hand, it was the kitchen knife, but she had upgraded it to a Serpent Slicer.The others were ahead, kicking serious ass.

"It's nothing." He lied again.

"Don't give me that. You usually have a thirst for blood. Now your barely keeping up with everyone else. Tell me." There was a silence, before she spoke against. "If it's some secret, I won't tell anyone." That was the first time there wasn't any tension between them, friction that always lead to a fight.

"I've just been thinking alot."

"Don't do that." She smirked; but when she saw he was serious, she stopped. "Sorry. Go on."

"I don't know weither or not I should even be here. I owe my loyalty to my father, no matter what he's done to me."

"What has he done?" They talked while Aang, Katara, and Sokka had their fun with beating up monsters. "Thats pretty shitty."

"I know that. But how can I turn my back on the man that helped give me life?"

"Thats a problem. But you should know; he did this to himself. It wouldn't be a horrible thing if you did turn your back on him. You'd be helping out a team Zuko. I don't understand how you could be loyal to a guy that has been so mean to you."

"He said my sister was born lucky." He told her out of the blue. "and I was lucky to be born."

"See? My point exactly." They fought a couple of monsters; before contiueing on. "You looked so amazed when we exited the channel. Like you've never seen the outside. That isn't right for someone so young."

"I know." He told her bitterly. But glad he could talk to someone.

"We need you on our team Zuko." That was the first time that she had grabbed his hand and had seriousness in her eyes, and she wasn't mad at him. "We arn't complete if one of us is gone." Zuko nodded, knowing that she knew what she was talking about.

"OK." She flashed him a quick smile before catching up with the others. "Hold on." She turned and smiled.

"Yeah?" He was hesitatnt, before saying it.

"Thanks."

"No problem." They ran to catch up with everyone else,Zuko fighting as if he had been given a whole new fighting spirit. Everyone was suprised, Monica wasn't too much; because she knew that he had made the right choise; his father had betrayed him, and if Zuko still stayed loyal, he'd miss out on an entire lifetime.

* * *

They walked across a log; that brought them to a clearing, where a whole bunch of ferbits layed on their backs. One was fishing. They ran over to them, but they were all under a spell! they were like they were in a dream-like state that couldn't easily be broken.

"Don't waist y'er breath." The fishing Ferbit told them in a Irish accent. "They've been like that for weeks. The names Fergo."

"Monica, Katara, Aang, Sokka, and Zuko." Monica introduced everyone. "You say they've been like that for weeks?"

"You heard right." He sniffed the air. "Y-You've got, grape Juice!"

"Yep, if you tell us how they got like this, I'll give it to you."

"I don't know!" He told her loudly. "I got seperated from the group, when we met up again they were like this." Monica sighed and tossed him the bottle of Grape Juice.

"We arn't getting anywere fast." She sighed. "hmm...where is Master Utan?"

"That big ape?" The ferbit asked, chugging the grape juice. "He's been on a rampage for a long time now. Throwin' rocks at everyone and what not!"

"Well, We've got no choice."

"He is just beond that lake." The ferbit told them. "But don't come crying to me when you get your arms and legs broken." He looked at Katara. "You a healer?" She nodded. "Good. That'll be useful when dealing with that pissed off ape. Considering you don't get killed yourself." The ferbit's words were less than inspiring, but they went on.

* * *

Master Utan was in a rage, just like the ferbit said. He was a giant gorilla wearing a necklace that had a skull hanging down.The second they enterd, Aang had to force back a rock from them using his wind. Zuko saw then that Monica was right; everyone had their own abilities to contribute, Aang had his airbending, Katara her healing abilities, Sokka and his stubborn will,Monica and her swords, and Zuko, his firebending. They fought master Utan, Monica trying to think why he could acting like that. She tried to talk to him, but he refused to lison. He picked her up, and threw her violently against the ground, making a deep crater that widend as she skidded across the ground and coughed up a bit of blood.Zuko and Sokka were immeidiatly at her side; trying to help.

"You guys calm Master Utan down." She told them coughing more blood.

"Katara!" Zuko yelled at her. That was the first time he said her name. "You help Monica." Katara nodded and used her healing abilities on Monica. "Aang, you protect Katara and let her do her thing." Aang nodded and went into formation. "Sokka, You distract him while I attack from the rear." They were all suprised he knew their names, and all did what the were told.Sokka was the distraction, and Zuko used some firebending abilities on Utan, and eventually; he fell to the ground, contious but unable to move. Zuko went back over to Monica and asked Katara how things were going.

"Fine." Katara told him. "She's healing up quickly, lucky the blow didn't crack her spine in half." Zuko got up and talked to Utan.

"What the hell was that? You could have killed her!"

"I know." Utan told him sadly. "I didn't mean it, I couldn't controle myself, really."

"Do you know what bewitched those...ferbits?"He tried to recall the word Monica used for them; and he had gotten it right.

"The Holy One."

"The rainbow butterfly?"

"No! The Holy One! he lives in the lake you passed to get here. Take this." He tossed Zuko a poison apple. "They are the Holy One's fruit." Zuko nodded. "I really didn't mean to hurt your girlfriend."

"She isn't my girlfriend." Zuko told him, walking back to Monica and checking on her again.

"She is doing better." Katara told him. "Just a bit longer..." a few minutes later Monica rose to her knees, and thanked Katara for her help, and then thanked everyone else.

"I didn't know you could give orders like that." Monica told Zuko grinning. The ferbit from before gave them his fishing pole, considering the fish wern't biteing anyway. Zuko stuck the apple on the hook and threw the line. They waited a good half-an-hour; and everyone was bored. "OK." Monica said out of the blue. "My butts falling asleep. A poisonis apple isn't the best thing to use as ba-" But she was stopped in the middle of her sentence when the line was being tugged, furociously. Everyone had to help Zuko pull in the fish; and a giant, purple, big toothed, fat lipped, green eyed, shiny fish poped out of the water.

"Holy-" Zuko started, about to say shit next, but Monica finished the sentence.

"One." Monica added. Gasping herself.

"who are you?" The fish had an..odd voice. A slightly high pitched voice, but at the same time it was normal. They all introduced themselfs, and then asked the fish to lift the spell over the Ferbits. "I would, but what would I gain out of it."

"Well." Monica began. "what do you want?"

"A Priscleen." Monica nodded.

"OK, but why?" "

You see...this is 'erm...quite embarrising really. I must keep my beauty; but that is hard without a Priscleen to pick all the dirty off my beautiful scales, this man has to keep himself looking beautiful!"

"W-wait." Monica gasped. "Your a guy?"So they went fishing for the Priscleen. It took them two hours; but they caught one eventually, and gave it to the Holy One, who lifted the curse on the Ferbits at once. He thanked them for their hospitality; and then they followed the Ferbits back to Sindain.

* * *

**Don't ask me how they could get back to Sindain without going through the trials again, and don't flame me over Zuko's OOC ness.**


	8. VIII

**VIII**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR FOOS! **_Italics-her letter_** _bold italics- thought_**

"We thank ya for bringing back our brothers!" Conda told them glad to see the others had come back. "As we promised, we'll help ya with your problem. Ya need to ressurect Jurak. So, let me see ya hand Monica." Monica gave Conda her stone, and he did some weird thing with her stone.

"What did you do?" Monica asked; snatching her stone back.

"When ever you touch an atla, it puts whatever was sealed inside inside your stone..."

_As he went on explaining how my stone worked now, I rememberd what Cedric had told Zuko and I after he explained Ozai's plan. The Dark Genie had wiped out half the world in one night. Leaving only empty lots where the villages used to be...I wanted to be strong mother; I knew that this quest didn't need any of us being weak, but I couldn't help it when I saw when we visited the future.._

Conda told them it would be wise for them to rest for the night; and that going into the forest at night was a death wish. Before getting the blankets and stuff from the train, they walked over to a pretty blue portal and Monica stood in the middle of it. With a flash of light; they were teleported to the future. Everyone was short of breath. It was just an empty cliff; having a bluish glow with fireflys dancing all around. There were no signs of life anywhere. Monica looked behind her at everyone as they looked around.

"Is this what the future holds...?" Zuko put a hand on her shoulder.

"If we don't do anything.But thats why were here isn't it? To restore the origin point of Jurak?" Monica nodded; but she still couldn't believe how deserted the future looked.

"For once, Zuko is right." Katara added. "The future isn't set in stone. We can change it, bring Jurak back." Monica was glad to have such friends, they all told her the same thing, that the future could, and would be, changed. They returned to the present using Zuko's stone, and gathered what they needed to sleep in the empty lot. The velvit, diamond studded sky above them shined as they all got ready for bed. Monica closed her eyes and immediatly began to dream.

_**She stood on a crystal looking platform, the sky was shinging like the night sky; but it had pink and purple blobs moving like lava in the lava lamps.Before her stood a spiral staircase, but before she could decend the staircase; a giant wooly mammoth with red eyes and long tusks; the dream-shredder. It rose up and stomped down; causing Monica to fall; she had her sword with her, but when she tried to attack; it sliced open many wounds on the Wolly Mammoth. But it took one mighty swing at her...**_

Monica woke with a jolt. She sprang up and wiped her brow which was coverd in sweat.

"Whats up..?" Monica had awoken Zuko from his slumber.

"Nothing, just a nightmare." She told him, taking in deep breaths; and calming herself down. Zuko looked at her tiredly; it wasn't even sunrise yet, but it was close. The sun was visable over the treetops of Rainbow Butterfly Wood. She layed her head back down on the pillow, and saw Zuko still watching her.

"You sure your OK? You look like you've seen a ghost." Monica nodded.

"I'm sure. Everyone has nightmares now and again." It was untill monica looked down at her side that she relized it must have been more than just a nightmare, because there was a deep, bleeding hole in her side, she ripped up some of her blanket and wrapped it around herself; seeing Zuko fall back into a dream, and everyone else never awoken from theirs.

* * *

They started into the forest again after Conda gave them some breakfast, and his Ferbits escorted them back to the lake.As soon as the Ferbits left; a white serpent slithered out of the bushes and into the clearing. It's back was pure white, while it's underbelly was a kind of light blue; and It's eyes were blood red. Monica brought forth her sword; and told everyone she would handle it. They hated not helping her, but they trusted in her orders, and thought she knew what she was doing. Her movements were amazing! she lured the snake into what they saw eventually; was a spiral;and she stayed to it's back.When she reached the middle of the spiral, she stepped on it's tail and readied to slam her sword down into it's head.But just as she did; The snake bit her.Two holes were puntured into her skin, which blood was escaping, before falling victom to such a fate; she stabbed her sword right through it's head. Everybody saw the tip of her sword go into it's head, and they saw the tip again through the bottom of it's jaw.Monca grinned in victory; before falling backwards in defete.Zuko caught her before she hit the ground; the blood escaping from her wound was all the way down her arm, and it had poison in it. Would she secome to the same fate as Brock's father? As Zuko tried to seal in the blood, they heard someone approching. 

"Don't seal in the blood." It was Brock; his hammer over his shoulder as always. "The poison can't escape. You've got to get her to bleed as much as possible. Here." He grabbed her sword; cleaned the blood off of it and stabbed her in the arm, causing her to bleed horribly. "Now, wrap her wound." Zuko used his new ribbon to tie up the blood; they had nothing of better use; so untill he was able to tip the hem off his large shirt and tie his hair up; his black hair just hung there, like a mullet. Whithin a matter of minutes; Monica was up, and facing Brock.

"We killed it."

"You killed it." Katara corrected; but Monica shrugged it off.

"Why don't you join our team? we are going to need as many allies as possible." Brock nodded. "Great! Sokka. Could you show him to the train?" Sokka nodded and walked with Brock back to the train. The four of them waited and when Sokka returned; they pressed on. Going through every stage;collecting Atla in Monica's atamillia.

"It's time to get people to move into Sindain." Monica told them smiling. "Back to Palm Brinks!" They all boarded the train; and wounderd what Palm Brinks would be like. Except Zuko and Monica; Zuko just sat there while Monica was glad to go back; she had been gone for so long.

* * *

After they all fell asleep on the way back; Katara leaning on Aang; Sokka laying down on the table, and Zuko, his head resting atop of Monica's; and Monica's, resting on Zuko's shoulders. Monica began to again; dream. This time, her body reacted to how she saw fit. Zuko had taken his armor and put it in a compartment on a train so he wouldn't have to wear it day and night; she grabbed tightly onto his shirt and winsed. 

_**Monica was back facing the wooly mammoth. It's wounds had healed; and this time, she had her gun with her. She smirked; and pulled it out, spun it around her finger in a western style and began shooting. That had been her problem, if she attacked close to it; it would be able to hit her, but if she shot at it from a distance, she'd be able to defete it.**_

_**Monica..Monica wake up..**_

_**no! not yet! Just a bit longer.**_

_**Were in Palm Brinks Monica...**_

_**The mammoth fell victom to her attacks, she smiled. There! I can wake up!**_

She opened her eyes and saw Zuko waking her up.

"You slept like a rock. C'mon, were in Palm Brinks.." She lifted her head off him and streched. She had a since of accomplishment that day; she had defeted one of a long line of monsters she will have to fight by herself. They stepped off the train, into the trainstation, and Katara, Sokka, and Aang gasped. Monica didn't think it was such a big deal, because she lived here, Zuko gasped with in. They walked out of the trainstation and into the streets; thats when they decided that it would be fun to take just a little bit off. A couple of hours to gather whatever, and whoever they needed.

"We'll meet back at my mansion in two hours or less." Monica told them, she told Aang, Katara, and Sokka where her mansion was; and then they all split up; Zuko going with Monica to get whatever she wanted; Aang,Katara, and Sokka exploring Palm Brinks, and Iroh was getting some bread and tea stuff from the market.

* * *

They met up again two hours later; they had gotten a bunch of people to join them on their journey; but mostly they'll move into Sindain or wherever they'll be going.They decided that staying one night wouldn't be too bad. So they all slept up in the study; on the sofas. Zuko couldn't sleep; somehow; he didn't feel tired. He sat up and was trapped thinking again. Monica; was his only real friend, even if they did fight alot. He looked down at her; she looked to be having another nightmare. She had been having nightmares for a while; ever since they found the ferbits.He knew he'd regret staying up; but he couldn't get himself to sleep. 

**_Monica had decended the staircase; the winding staircase that what awaited her at the end was a mystery. She reached another platform like the first; but this time; a giant monster with a white stomache that had rolls and an ant eater head stood there. The fight began; she fought as hard as she could, she only had her pistol with her this time; no sword._ **

The shock from an attack woke her. She looked around; it was still dark and everyone was asleep; all but Zuko; he wasn't even around. She got off the sofa and found him on the balcony.

"Hey." He turned and saw her. "You should be sleeping. Big day tomarrow."

"I can't." He turned back to the moon. Monica walked to his side; and sat on the railing of the balcony; faceing the moon.

"Got alot on your mind?" He nodded. "want to talk about it?"

"It's just stuff I've got to figure out. What about you? You've been having alot of nightmares recently."

"Just three."

"In a row. Now; whats going on with you?"

"Thats just it; I don't know. I keep having nightmares like you said; but there all so random. While at the same time; they seem planned out. When we camped outside the ferbit's house; I had a dream I was fighting a wolly mammoth and got this." She lifted her shirt a bit and showed him the bandaged wound on her waist. "Tonight I had a dream I was fighting a giant mutant ant eater, but I didn't have my sword. I'm sure it isn't something I should consern myself with."

"If you got that wound from a dream, it is.But it was probably from something else."

"Yeah probably."

_We left Palm Brinks in the morning.Zuko slept most of the way; because of his lack of sleep the previous night. I wish I could have gotten through to him mother. He was so cold; so mad. Aang and Katara were in the dining cart getting some food; while Iroh played Pai-cho with Mayor Need. The sky got darker as we entered the forest.._

They got off the train and moved a couple of people into their homes.

"Lets see if anything in the future changed." They all nodded and followed her; and used her pendant to go to the future. They were glad to find that alot of the future had been revived. Jurak, a giant tree with big blue eyes; and big wooden nosterals. Not only that; but it looked like an entire market place had grown on his branches! They approched Jurak and Monica asked him about The Dark Genie.

"Dark Genie..oh yes! An evil creation that has the ability to wipe out half the world in one night. Many years before; long before any of you, your parents, and your great grandparents were born; an evil man took the Genie for himself. Unknowingly useing his powers to become a dictator. The man's fate was sealed the day he relesed the dark genie. His body was consumed in greed; and was forever cast away to the bowls of hell. Anyone who has that power; will undoubtably end in the same fate. But Avatar Kyoshi sealed it away before anyone could. I feel that he was once again returned. Who weilds his power now?"

"Fire Lord Ozai." Monica answered. Jurak closed his eyes; and then opened them again.

"You." He looked at Zuko. "You have his blood. You have Ozai's blood. You are his son." Zuko nodded. "Boy; I'm sorry, but you can't stay loyal to him if you even want a chance in heaven. You too; will be cast to the bowls of hell if you are loyal to him." Zuko nodded; unsure. Jurak looked at them all. "The fate of the world now rests on your shoulders. All of you; if you are to break apart; I fear the worst for the world. Please; stay a team. Put in all of your abilities, and never betray one another." Understanding; they all nodded in unison. Knowing their attributes will be needed if they are to defete the fire lord; and thet power of the dark Genie.

Jurak gave them a large mushroom-shaped seed. "A Ladrescia seed. It should cause a pond in Rainbow Butterfly Wood to sprout the flower that has the Rainbow Butterfly; remember; you must all stick together." Nodding once more; they all turned to leave. "Monica; wait behind a moment." She stayed behind while the others waited for her. "Watch yourself. Something will happen; just keep yourself safe. Depend on your friends to save you."

"I don't need them to save me. Help me yes; but not save me."

"No; they will need to _save_ you." Monica, very confused; returned to the group, before returning to the past; they went through the Jurak mall and purchased a few things. Sokka,a few new weapons; and Monica; a Himarra badge from the tailor shop. and they all went back to the past. She held the Lafrescia seed in her hand, and asked them if they were ready to finish up at Sindain. They all nodded and entered the forest together; as a group; unseperated.They walked and fought through all the stages; and seeing a Himarra; Monica used the badge and became one. They were startled; but she walked over to the Himarra and talked to it.

"I've been getting alot of sundrops lately. I got so many, they're comeing out my ears! Take some off my would ya?" the Himarra gave her some sundrops; which they would need to finish off the Rainbow Butterfly. Returning to her normal self; she put the sundrops in her bag and continued on with her group.

They entered Butterfly Falls. What was visable was a waterfall; with a rainbow coming from it. For a moment; the girls were taken in by watching it; the guys told Monica to plant the damn seed so they can get on with it. The girls pouted and Monica tossed the seed into the water, and added the Sundrops. Quickly; a bud sprouted; and then it grew into a large flower; bigger than all of them put together; with thorns comeing out of the stem. There was a rope comeing from the top; so, they climbed it. Monica; wanting to see what was a the top; and the others obeying Jurak's orders and staying with her.

They stepped onto the flower; it was soft; but they all had shoes on so they couldn't tell, and the pedles were yellow. They were looking around; when from behind the Rainbow Butterfly attacked. All of them got into fighting positions; Sokka and Monica pulling out their weapons while Aang, Katara, and Zuko got ready to bend.

* * *

They fought for a long time. They were badly hurt; but kept going. Untill finally; it was gone. A blinding light flashed; and when they were all able to see again; a short-haired, blond, red-eyed woman dressed in green stood before them. 

"Thank you.." She spoke slowly. Her voice very soft and fragile. "For setting me free.."

"Holly?" Monica asked; Zuko was holding her up by letting her arm drape around his neck. The woman nodded.

"Yes. I am Holly."

_When we returned to the train; Borneo and the others finished clearing the rock from the tracks, and so the train could move onto our next destination. As I close the chapter of Sindain; I think back; I've made new friends, learned of a power that could destroy the world; and begin to think of what our next adventure will be like. _

**

* * *

I wanted to end Sindain in this chapter. I know; it's terribly long. But hey. It's good right? well anyway; I hope you like it and tune in for the next chapter! and truthfully; I was WAY lazy and didn't feel like putting this chapter through a spell check. So don't flame me on it. YOU ALL GET LAZY TOO YA KNOW! **


	9. IX

**IX**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR FOOS! **_Italics-her letter_** _bold italics- thought_**

_Our next stop was Norune Village. It was out in the middle of nowhere; and the longer it took us to get there; the more excited I got. _

Zuko and Monica had begun fighting. Yelling; and fighting on the roof with their weapons and fire bending. Cedric, one time they were fighting on the roof, grabbed both of them by the collor of their clothing and dragged them back down to the train; he put Zuko in one cart; and Monica in another. So they wouldn't fight and kill everyone on the train. During the night; Monica and Zuko had resolved their fight; that fight anyway; and were allowed to be in the same cart again.

During the night; while everyone slept; Monica stayed awake. Not wanting to sleep; because she'd be thrown back into that horrible dream world.She closed her eyes for only a moment; when she jerked herself back awake; Zuko's head was laying on her shoulder. She softly smiled; he looked so innosent when he was sleeping. Like a little boy. She found herself yawning; and finally falling into the world she had feared so despritly.

**_During her dream; for all intensive purposes; won a fight with the Black Dragon, which is the howl that echos in dreams; on the outside; she gained massive bits on her arms and blood on her waist; and against Uther; a floating body of armor that could only be peirced through with swords. It was when she reached Gaja Ein and Gaja Zwel; two monsters with giant swords. She couldn't even get one attack in! They kept swiping at her; makeing fresh wounds on the inside; and out._**

Monica was screaming in her sleep. They watched as her arms got covered in wounds and in blood as the seconds passed. She looked to be struggling to get an attack in; but it was failing.

"What can we do? We can't just stand here!" Zuko shouted; they all nodded in agreement. Cedric took a second to think; and handed them all a cup of tea. "Tea? I would have expected this from Uncle Iroh but..?"

"Don't be stupid boy; if you drink it; It might put you in her dreams so you can save her!" They all looked back down at her hesitantly; her eyes were closed; and her breathing was getting slower; and she looked to be struggling. They all put their cups of tea to their lips and drank. In a split second; they were all fast asleep; Sokka on the table; Aang beside Katara; and Zuko beside Monica..They were all ready to fight.

_**

* * *

Monica was breathing hard; she couldn't defete them. She knew she'd die; but just as she thought that; a blast of fire came from behind her. She turned and saw Zuko; Katara; Aang; and Sokka all standing there. **_

_**"What are you guys doing here?This is my dream!"**_

_**"Were here to help you." Zuko told her. "We'll explain how later; but we arn't going to let you get killed." She smiled at him.**_

_**"You big dummy." Gaja Ein slashed her from behind; causing blood to gush out. Zuko had Katara heal her while he and the other guys fought. Katara found she did not have any water to heal her with; her water was with her body outside of the dream world. **_

_**"There isn't any water! I can't heal her!" **_

_**"Well then try to wake her up in the real world! We'll take care of things in here! You get her out of here!" Zuko yelled at her.**_

_**"But I want to help fight!"**_

_**"Your useless without water!" Zuko boomed back at her. "Get Monica out of here!" Katara hesitated; she knew he was right; without water she was useless.She grabbed monica's shirt and tried shakeing her awake; but when her body didn't disappear; it showed her it was useless. Zuko could only watch from the corner of his eye; as Katara fought to wake Monica. He growled; Monica would get herself killed if she stayed laying there. He wasn't sure if she was contious or not; this being her dream. Was she able to still watch them even though she looked uncontious? Well; only one way to find out.**_

_**"Aang, Sokka, how long can you hold them off."**_

_**"A fairly long time. Why?"**_

_**"I've got something that I need to try." He quit fighting and ran to Monica. "Wake yourself up Katara." She nodded and tried to wake up; soon; they saw her body disappearing, fading untill it was gone. Zuko gulped. Please..he thought...Please work... He shut his eyes tightly; and kissed her on the mouth. **_

_**Everyone stopped. Even Gaja Ein and Gaja Zwel. Everyone wide eyed. Zuko held that kiss; wanting it to shock her awake. He opened his left eye and saw her body fading; it worked! He had shocked her awake! Now to finish off Gaja Ein and Gaja Zwel.**_

* * *

Monica sprang up; breathing hard. Soon; she held her hand to her throat and started gaging. 

"What's wrong Monica?"

"Oh god it burns!" Iroh gave her tea; and hoped it would sooth the 'burn'. She drank it down quickly; and soon the tast of Zuko's lips faded. "Thank you."

"Monica; your wounds need to be treated." Iroh told her. Katara appeared with a bowl of water.

"Already on it." She bended the water onto her hand and healed up all Monica's wounds. "How did Zuko wake you up Monica? I tried all I could think of and you sleep like a rock." She saw Monica blush; and then pout.

"That basturd didn't wake me up; I woke myself up."

"What'd he do?" Katara asked again; mainly because Monica's blush never faded.

"Nothing."

"What'd he do?" Monica was quiet; and made her promise not to say anything to anyone. "Of course."

"He kissed me." Katara's eyes widened as Monica tried to talk her way out of it. "this is no time to be thinking of that. We've got to help them or wake them up or something! Gaja Ein and Gaja Zwel could kill them!" Katara lead Monica to where they put the tea; and explained what it did. Monica and Katara both drank the tea once more; and fell into the sleeping world of darkness.

_**They re-appeared with their weapons handy. Monica had her sword; while Katara had her water. They helped the guys; and then Zuko interigated Monica while fighting.**_

_**"This is my dream world." She had begun explaining as she fought. "I won't leave you and the others to fight my battels for me."**_

_**"This isn't just your fight." Aang told her; blowing gusts of wind at the monsters, forcing them farther away. "Were a team. Jurak told us to stick togther. The last thing were going to do is lose you to your own dream world." Zuko nodded in agreement.**_

_**"Besides; I think we needed a bit more practice anyway!" He shot streams of fire at the monsters; burning them temperarily. **_

_**The fight progressed for a long time; Monica and Katara getting alot of hits in. But soon; Gaja Ein and Gaja Zwel died. They staired at the staircase ahead of them. Woundering what was on top. They were one staircase away from defeting the cause of her nightmares.**_

_**"What are we waiting for?" Sokka asked. "We defete this last guy and were done! Monica can finally sleep soundly!" They all nodded and decended the stairs; walking up the winding case; upto the final platform. It was diffrent than the rest though; it had a spiked fence around the outside. They approched the middle; a dark purple ball appeared; it was like the lava in a lava lamp after it's been turned on for a while. It started to form into a giant; dark blue creature called Dark Element.**_

_**During the fight; Dark Element shot a beam at them; and it hit Katara as she readied a water attack; turning her into stone.**_

_**"Katara!" Sokka yelled in upsetness. She was solid rock; and the only way to free her was to defete Dark Element. Sokka pounded on the stone statue of his sister in anger; Monica told him to calm down; but he was mad as hell that someone hurt his sister. He drew his boomarang and attacked Dark Element head on.**_

_**The battle ended. Dark Element was gone and Katara was freed from the stone statue. Seeing as it all was over; they left Monica's dream; and awoke at the same time back in the train. **_

Monica was asleep on Zuko's body. When their eyes opened and they looked at eachother; Monica noticed that during the battle; Zuko had put his hands on her. She rose her hand and struck him across the face.

**

* * *

yes finally :D I updated!YESS! woo:P Also; my spell check isn't working. So please don't comment on the spelling.**


	10. X

**X**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR FOOS! **_Italics-her letter_** _bold italics- thought_**

They reached Narune village around noon the next day. During the last few hours on the train; they counted how much money they had left.

"Restoring Sindain tapped me out." Monica growled irritatingly. Aang and the others didn't have money either. "What about you sparky? Your a Prince; you should have unlimited funds."

"Yeah." He answered; getting everyone's hopes up for money. "On my ship. I didn't think I'd need much so I didn't bring much." They sighed irritatingly and tried to decide what to do.

"Looks like we'll need to get jobs." Katara spoke up. "Do you think Narune Village has been wiped out yet?"

"I don't know. If it hasn't I suppose that would be the best place to look. Since smarty here didn't think to bring money!" She narrowed her eyes at Zuko. Who just shrugged it off.

Now that they were in Narune; they saw before them a dusty lot; empty; and deserted.

"Where did everyone go?" Aang asked as if he had just joined the group and had not heard the origin point story.

"Dran.." Monica gasped. "He got Dran too!"

"who the hell is Dran?" Zuko asked irritatingly; Monica explained that Dran was almost the size of appa; and was a dog with wings and horns, and Narune was his origin point. Monica gazed around the empty lot and spotted a house that was in the shape of a submarine.

"Lets see who is in there." They all nodded and ran to the building; climbed the stairs and raced across the deck; and climbed one more short set of stairs. The door was round; and they had to bend over to crawl through it.

_Inside the house was a man that was mayor of Narune village. He was a middle-aged single man; and had a love for his town. When we entered; he was slightly afraid of us at first; but as we explained to him what was happening; he warmed up to us and told us of what happened in Narune village..._

"It was during our festival. Everyone was having a blast; but soon beams came from the sky and caused fires to burst out from the buildings; and windmills to fall. It was horrible." He growled at himself angrily. "What am I supposed to do? Lose my town? the fire nation has finally gotten a way to destroy all that is good in the world."

"Sir." Monica spoke up. "We are doing what we can to help stop this. We've already fixed sindaine; and all we've got to do now is fix everything else. We'll get your town back!" Monica spoke enthusiastically; like she didn't doubt anything that was going to happen.

"Oh thank you!"

* * *

"Father?" Azula knelt before ozai in his throne room. Fire surrounded the throne which her father sat; perched and waiting. 

"Yes Azula?" Her father replied.

"What are your plans for the dark genie? Why do you use him to wipe out the world; when you could use him to break through Ba Sing Se's walls?"

"Because daughter of mine;With the genie's power; I can do so much more." Ozai told her. "Why bother using the genie for Ba Sing Se; when I can destroy all that I can before hand?"

"Brilliant father." Azula bowed to him. "Grandfather would never have thought of such a brilliant plan."

* * *

They were going to start into the cave the next day. Until then they camped out in the empty lot. Zuko lay on his back stairing up at the sky; thinking. 

**_"Thats who you are Zuko...someone who keeps fighting...even though it's hard..." _**Zuko closed his eyes for a moment; thinking back to when he had his mother to love; and care about him._ **"When you mess with a mother's child...she'll bite ya!" **_His life was so care free back then; back when his mother would scold Azula for frightening him; back when he had someone who cared about him. His mother's face appeared on the screen of his mind. He could still hear her soft lullabys; the warmth of her hugs when he was scared; he wanted nothing more than to see his mother again; to once again feel that love he had lost so many years ago.

"Zuko." He opened his left eye and saw Monica sitting beside him. "Are you awake?"

"Am now. What do you want?" He rose and saw her shush him. "Why?"

"Come with me." He nodded and they both walked to the far end of the lot; Monica telling him why she had asked if he was awake. "You looked like you were about to cry; why? were you having a nightmare?"

"No." he replied. "I was thinking is all. Nothing more than that. It isn't a nightmare; it isn't that I'm still angry at my father; it isn't anything like that."

"Tell me then, why did you look like you were going to cry?"

"I was thinking-"

"I know you were thinking. But about what?"

"My mom. OK?" Zuko shouted at her viciously; as if he was ashamed of telling her that.

"OK; don't need to get snippy about it. I think about my mom too; it isn't anything to be ashamed of."

"What happened to yours?" Zuko asked; partially wanting to know, partially trying to direct the subject away from himself.

"I don't know. Father says she left to go on business in a far away place;but he won't tell me where; or what kind of business she's doing. What about your mom?"

"She-She treated me better than my father did; she loved me unconditionally and would do anything for me." He told her, thinking back to those times he had with his mom. "She ran out on me one night while I was half-asleep; when I woke up she was gone; and no one knew where she was." Monica put her hand on his arm for sympathy. "After that I didn't know what to think; Azula had father and her friends; but I didn't have many friends and I didn't like to play with Azula. So I hung around my uncle mostly. Mother always said that I was someone who kept fighting; even though it was hard. "

"Well-" Monica searched for something to say. "You've got us now. Aang, Katara, Sokka, and I. Were your friends now. I know it hurts; to miss your mother and all; but you've still got us.It isn't like your all alone; with only Azula- whoever she is- and your father." She began to ramble; unsure of where she was going. But Zuko cut her off; telling her he understood what she was trying to tell him. They returned to the camp site; where everyone was sleeping soundly; Aang was curled up on the ground between Sokka and Katara; Monica slept between Sokka and Zuko. Monica and Zuko went back to where they slept and closed their eyes; whispering a goodnight to each other.

**

* * *

yes I've done it again :D You all need to reveiw more. Seriously. but I do appriciate the reveiws I did get! omg; that episode with Zuko's mom was hot. It was all "OMG I'M SO HOT BECAUSE I'M ZUKO." and I was all "yesssssss!"**


	11. XI

**XI**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR FOOS! **_Italics-her letter_** _bold italics- thought_**

Azula's father woke her suddenly; she opened her eyes and saw him standing before her bed.

"Azula; we have a problem with the plan." Ozai told her; She shot up and asked what it was. "Do you Remember Sindane?" Azula nodded.

"That was the second place you destroyed with the genie. You erased Jurak's origine point."

"Right child; but it has reformed; Jurak is still there. I heard rumors of people that are changing everything back; and one of them-I am sad to say- is your brother."

"I knew Zuzu couldn't be trusted." Azula snapped at her father. "What should we do?"

"I want you after them; destroy them and make sure they can't fix anything more." Azula nodded and was shipped to the last place they were at.

* * *

The next day the mayor gave them the key to the cave; They all reached the doors that kept anyone from going inside; and put the key through the tiny key hole beside the metal doors. They unlocked and opened. They all hesitated with going in; it wasn't a forest like the butterfly wood; but instead a dark cave; with only torches to light their way. Monica let out a soft sigh and was the first to walk in; knowing that just hesitating won't get them finished with the quest any faster. They followed after her; ready to fight whenever necessary.

The halls were long and dark; Monica often turned her head to make sure they were still with her.All of them were unsure of what they were doing; or where they were going. Monica kept her eyes forward; and soon they heard a loud piercing scream come from Katara. Monica spun around and saw she had gotten hit in the back by a monster with a club. Aang caught her right before she hit the ground. Monica drew her sword and attacked the monster with Sokka and Zuko.Aang tried to wake Katara up; he tried to get her to heal herself; because no one else had that ability except her. Soon; after the other three had caused the monster to die; their skin covered in both their own; and the monster's blood; they rushed back to Katara and knelt beside her.

"Katara; wake up." Aang pleaded. Monica starred into space for a minute; and told them to stay where they were and not let any monsters get to her. They all agreed and Monica went running ahead.

When her mother left; Monica had read my travel books; books about forgien lands; and books about the natural wonders of the world. One of those books contained an explorers findings in a few caves; one of which was a report over the Divine Best Cave from a man that now would be over fifty; he said that there were small springs in the Divine Beast Cave that worked as a waterbender's healing abilities did. Once you stepped in the water; it would completely heal you. Monica got to the end of the hall and saw exactly what she had been looking for. Once she spotted it; she quickly ran back to them and told Aang to help her get Katara to the spring. Aang and Sokka carried Katara as they followed Monica; she showed them the spring she had read about and told them to put her in. They gently rested Katara in the spring; and saw her eyes open.

"Thank god!" Aang and Sokka gasped in unison; tackling her in the water. Katara had to shove them off of her and tell them they were drowning her. Although the water was barely up to her ankles. Monica turned her head to the side and saw a bat monster. She grabbed her sword just in time to guard herself from it. It's fangs bit down on the metal of her sword; where it was to bite down on her skin. Zuko set a flame at it; which burned it into a crisp and caused it to lose life; and the ability to fly.

They walked deeper into the cave; during the third floor; Monica felt a sudden stomachache. It throbbed like crazy; and caused her to kneel. All her allies knelt beside her and asked what was wrong.

"I-I don't-" Monica was shaking her head while she was trying to tell them she didn't know what was wrong.

"Here." They all looked up and saw an old man dressed in orange and red robes; caring a wooden staff with an orb on the tip. He handed her a canteen; filled with a purple liquid. She hesitated with drinking it; but did eventually. "Her name is Monica correct?" They all nodded suspiciously. "and your Zuko; Aang; Katara; and Sokka. I've been watching you five.Your regenerating the world; redoing the Fire Lord's dark designs." They nodded; Monica gagged; and the old man just chuckled. "I know; it tastes worst than it looks. But your stomach ache should be gone soon."Zuko was the one standing closest to Monica; watching over her in the corner of his left eye; while lisoning to the old man. "I am the Fairy king. You may not believe me; fine; but I know of everything that is happening. I know of the Dark Genie. You have collected Atla haven't you?"

"Atla?" Sokka crossed his arms. "Those orbs Monica touched with her stone and had things from Sindain in them?"

"Yes." The fairy king told them. "Just before the Dark Genie destroyed everything; I sealed everything in an orb called Atla. Monica's Atamillia can break the seal on the Atla and store it until she rebuilds everything-"

"We know that." Sokka snapped. "We've done it before." The fairy king glared at him and smacked him on the head with his staff.

"I know that. stupid. I've been watching you remember?I came to warn you; I can since great danger coming your way..."They all exchanged confused looks. Monica rose from the ground; grabbing Zuko's arm like a cain and hoisting herself up. "...danger in the form of a woman." All the guys looked at Monica; and then at Katara. "Who is not in your group stupid." Katara; Sokka; Aang; and Monica all went ahead of Zuko; whom was stopped by the fairy king. "I also since you are attracted to that redhead." Zuko blinked. "Trust your heart and she'll be yours soon enough." Zuko blinked as Monica's voice echoed up the stairs.

"Are you coming or not sparky?" He turned to the doorway and nodded; and then back to the old man who was gone. Zuko took off down the stairs with Monica and the others.

* * *

The mayor of Narune village was shoved onto the ground. Azula stood at his feet; her hands on her hips.

"Where are they?" She hissed. "Where are these people?" She thrust ed a WANTED poster that she had an artist draw for her with the Ferbit's description. The Ferbits were threatened to do so; she told them that if they didn't; she would burn all of Sindain to the ground. The Mayor told her he'd never tell. She lit her fist on fire and told him that if he refused to tell her; his home would burn. He hesitated; unsure of what to tell her. "Well? Where are they?"

"The Divine Beast Cave." The mayor sighed. Ashamed of himself for betraying them. Azula retreated the house and looked across the empty lot; she would find them soon; and take them out.

**

* * *

woo I'm done with this one:D**


	12. XII

**XII**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR FOOS! **_Italics-her letter_** _bold italics- thought_**

Deeper in the cave they went; and had rebuilt a lot of buildings; but still not the whole village. Renee; a middle aged earth kingdom woman; was really the only one who came to thank them.

"Thank you." She began. "I can't possibly repay you all for your kindness."

"No need." Katara spoke up.

"Were more than happy to help." Monica added. But Renee insisted on finding a way to thank them.

"I have to thank you somehow. how about you five stay at my house tonight? You can have a hot meal; and-"

"A private bath?" Katara asked; Glaring at the boys who had peeked in on them in Matataki. Renee nodded. "Oh please Monica?"

"It couldn't hurt."

Renee had fixed them a hot meal while Katara was enjoying the private bath. Sokka ate the hot soup like a starving dog; and swallowed it like a duck. Monica, Zuko, and Aang kept woundering when he'd start to choke. Renee had allowed them to sleep in the barn that night. Katara came down later and saw Sokka eating like a pig.

"Sokka! A few manners?" She barked at him; her wet brown hair was not tied in the water tribe fashion; but just rested on her shoulders; dripping. She had been wearing her water-tribe dress. Aang was the next one to use the bath; so he finished eating quickly and started up to the bathroom. Katara thanked Renee for her kindness and began eating the soup herself.

That night; when they went to sleep; Monica had stayed up later helping Renee with the house work as a repayment for her kindness; which was actually a way to pay them back; so they were paying each other back. Zuko and the others were fast asleep when she came in quietly and rested beside Zuko. The spot beside him was the only one open; so that was why she took it. She rested her head in they hay and closed her eyes.She soon felt Zuko's arm move subconsciously around her; and pull her closer to him. She opened her eyes and lay perfectly still. Figuring she might as well sleep anyway; Monica shut her eyes and soon fell into a void of calming sleep. Zuko's head rested on top of her's; fast asleep. But when he opened his eyes the following morning; and saw Monica sleeping soundly so close to him; he turned extremely red and tried to find a way to let go of her before she saw what position they were in and slapped him silly. He lifted one arm off of her slowly; letting it fall to the other side. Soon; she rolled off his other arm and he was able to get out home free.

* * *

Katara was outside practicing her waterbending; Aang his air; and Sokka was sharpening his knives. Zuko began to practice his fire bending; when he spotted Monica walking inside to take a shower and wash the hay out of her hair.Katara came over to Aang and asked him to practice with her. The nodded and they ran to the pond they had recently added into Norune ands started practicing. Soon; after Monica had finished dressing after her bath; Renee asked her if she could bring Katara in the house. Monica nodded and went after Katara; the two girls walked into the house and Renee gave them both some gifts.

"New cloths." Katara smiled after she opened her gift. "Thank you Renee!"

"Yeah!" Monica replied. "They look great!"

They boys turned their heads to the girls when they came back out; Monica was wearing a white shirt with an orange poncho like thing over it; a green cap on her head; black pants and brown boots. Along with a red belt and brown gloves. Katara wore a green dress that only went to her thighs over some black shorts; and black boots.

"Wow. New?" Aang asked. They nodded.

"Renee gave them to us. As a thank you."

"You look great." Aang commented; getting Sokka to nod with him.Zuko just glanced at them and went back to practicing.

* * *

Back into the cave they went. Renee gave them supplies before they left; and then they were off. Running down the stairs until they reached the floor they left off at last. Further and further down they went; until one of the doors reveled a round room with a tan colored cat standing on the side of the platform; in the middle stood Azula; her arms crossed; and her eyes blazing red.

"About time brother." She commented. "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show."

"Azula." They all glanced at Zuko. Whom was burning up with fury. She snapped her fingers and her soldiers grabbed Monica, Katara, Sokka, and Aang. Leaving Zuko to fight her first.

"Father sent me after you Zuzu." Azula spoke to him. "He called you a back stabber; he wanted me after you; to kill you; all of you; and make sure you don't mess his plans up any further." Azula cast the first attack; a spinning attack; while incasing herself in fire. Zuko blocked the attacks with his arms at first; trying to find an opening.

"Zuko!" He looked over at Monica. "The snake! Do you remember the white snake?" Zuko thought back and tried to remember.

****

Monica had her sword in hand; and they were in the middle of the Rainbow Butterfly Wood; A white serpent had slithered out from the bushes and was ready to kill them. But Monica took her sword and moved the snake into a spiral...

That was it! The spiral! But this was different than the snake; Azula didn't have a tale to step on and he didn't have a sword to stab her through the head. But he maneuvered her into a spiral; taking his steps carefully. Once in the center of the spiral; Zuko used his foot to hit her ankle and knock her to the ground; stopping her attack.

"Azula; why are your eyes red?" Zuko asked during the fight. But Azula didn't respond; she just kept fighting. Zuko remembered what his uncle told him about fighting; that his basics were his most powerful weapon. Azula didn't use her basics; he knew that. She was all about using big techniques that weren't as powerful as they looked. He knew that from a childhood of fighting with her.

The others watched attentively. None of them ever saw a fire bender Vs. fire bender fight. When Zuko kept using his basics like uncle Iroh taught him; they found themselves cheering for him. Even Aang, Katara, and Sokka. But he didn't let the praise distract him from fighting; Azula was much more swift than he remembered. All the while that cat watched; and at some point; sat beside the others and watched.

About an hour into their fight; Azula pulled out a paralizasis amulet she had purchased on her way there. A yellow piece of paper that had "PARALYZE" written on it.She stuck it on Zuko's side and watched has his body gave out. Soon; he was completely unable to move. Azula was almost going to throw the final blow to him if Monica hadn't kicked the soldier in the balls with the back of her foot; causing him to topple over in pain and let her go. She grabbed her sword and went infrount of him before Azula could hit him. Her firey hand went deep into the sword; melting the metal.

"My sword! You son of a-" She took her sword and slashed it across Azula's face. While she was unconscious; Monica grabbed Zuko and tossed his arm over her shoulder. The others got themselves free the same way Monica did; and they all retreated to the surface. The cat following them all the way.


	13. XIII

**XIII**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR FOOS! **_Italics-her letter_** _bold italics- thought_**

Zuko lay on the ground mumbling bitterly to himself. Renee had given Monica a medical book that told how to get rid of paralyzasis.She knelt before Zuko; hitting the pressure points with her fingers.

"Don't get mad about it." She told him.

"How can I not? My own father wants me dead!" Zuko almost yelled angrily.

"Calm down." Monica told him. Finishing hitting the pressure points; and soon her was able to move his limbs again. "What's with that cat?" Everyone looked at the tan cat with red on it's feet. It sat there looking at them.

"I don't know." Sokka replied; sitting cross legged and sharpening his boomarang. "It's been there since that fight with Azula." There was silence before he remembered something he had forgotten.

Sokka had forgotten to tell us that he had found a bag of powder in a treasure chest when we ran. While he was showing us the white bag it was in; he stumbled over his own feet and dropped it.We all watched as the cat rolled around in the powder; and a yellow light swirled around it...

The cat had transformed into a girl with cat ears and a cat tail. Everyone's eyes were wide as Monica asked Sokka what was in that bag.

"I don't know." He picked the bag up and read the label. "Changing Potion." They were all silent as they looked up at the girl which the cat had transformed into. She was wearing a long white dress with red zig-zags on the bottom;and black shorts under that. She wore brown boots much like Monica's but yet..different. She was pale; and had yellow cat-eyes.

"So what do we do?" Aang asked; they all started to warm up to the strange girl; but when she was asked what her name was; she remained quiet.

"I don't have one." She replied bluntly. "I was a stray cat."

"Umm...OK then.." Monica crossed her arms and began to think. "Xiao. How does that sound?"

"Great!" She giggled, and hugged Monica. "My name is Xiao!"

That was how Xiao joined us. Over the course of the next few days; we worked really hard with Xiao to bring Norune village back to it's former glory. Xiao seemed to fit right in with the rest of us; and as we fixed Norune back; we had replaced a house that seemed more important to Zuko than anyone. Mother; I miss you. Zuko and I have that in common; we both miss our mothers. His ran away during the night; while I never really knew you. Sometimes I think about you mother; Zuko tells me he thinks of his all the time. When ever he feels alone; or when he is afraid; he thinks of his mother. But I'm getting off point; Mother, when we restored that house; Zuko got his wish...

They had been working for a while. Xiao seemed to be a capsule of energy and Azula fled once they had defeated her. But as they camped out in the lot; now surrounded by the houses; ponds; bridges; and rivers of Norune Village; Zuko sat up with the fire pit. Xiao slept like Aang; Curled up on Appa's tail; Sokk and Katara slept in their sleeping bags; and Monica lay stretched out.

"Zuko?" He looked up from the mesmerizing flames and towards who was calling him. There she stood; in a white dress much like Xiao's; but it didn't have zig zags and it was longer; was his mom.

"Mom?" He had to look at her a moment before realizing it really was her. He rose to his feet and hugged her. "Mom I missed you!"

"I missed you too baby." She hugged him. "You've grown so much. What happened to your eye?"

"It's a long story."When his mother let him go; the others woke up do to the excessive noise; and saw Zuko with that strange grown woman.

"What the-" Monica cut herself off; after Zuko had explained that it was his mom. Monica grinned and greeted her happily. The others followed her example; trying to be polite.

Zuko's motor told us she had run away; because she had murdered Fire lord Azulon; and that she'd been caught and killed if she stayed. She told him that she missed him every day for the last six years. Mother; I asked myself then if you missed me. If you too; wanted to see me again. Zuko's mother Ersa; took us to her house; and allowed Zuko to sleep inside while we all slept in the barn. It was understandable; that was her son after all. The others were a bit bitter about it; but I told them that since Zuko was Ersa's son; of course he'd sleep inside.

"It's still not fair." Aang growled.

"I know; but let it go Aang." Monica told him. Aang just pouted and layed down on the hay. Katara and Sokka rested in the hay as well. Monica was about too; before Zuko asked her if he could talk to her outside. She nodded and quietly left everyone else; following Zuko to the front porch. "what's up?" Zuko leaned on the railing of the porch while Monica sat on it.

"My mom wants me to stay with her." Monica froze; and then asked him what he was going to do. "I don't know. I did say I'd help you and the others; but She's my mom and-"

"I get it." Monica stopped him before he rambled. "Whatever you want to do is fine with me. Besides; I'd probably stay if my mom offered. It might be for the best."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that since your mom has been gone for six years; and is giving you the chance to make up for lost time; I think you should take it." Zuko was quiet; and then nodded.

"OK. Your not upset are you?" Monica shook her head. She herself didn't know if she was upset or not.

I didn't know then if I was upset. Zuko was lucky enough to have his mother come home; and she wanted him to stay with her. Mother; I just wish you had been there to make me choose between my friends and my mom. Zuko ended up staying; and the next morning; we readied to leave for Balance Valley; Zuko was there to say goodbye to us.

"Good luck." He said to them as they started off. Aang looked at everyone; and then at appa. He sighed and handed the reigns over to Zuko.

"If you ever want to catch up. Appa will find us." Zuko nodded.

"Thank you." Aang nodded and went back with everyone else. Monica set her bag down and walked over to him.

"It's been a good fight." Zuko nodded. "We'll miss you." They bowed at each other out of show of respect; and as everyone turned to leave; Monica stopped; turned around; and gave Zuko a good-bye hug. After a few seconds; she let him go and returned to the group before any of them noticed she was gone. Zuko watched them as they left; he had wanted to run after them; yelling that he changed his mind; but he didn't. He turned to his mother's house and met up with her on the port.


	14. XIV

**XIV**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR FOOS! **_Italics-her letter_** _bold italics- thought_**

Monica and the others sat on the train as it sped through tunnels; forests; and other things. It would take them a few days to get to Balance Valley. Monica had her head resting on the window; watching everything pass by. Katara was sitting and practicing her water-bending; Aang was playing Pai-cho with Iroh; and Sokka was sitting boredly; watching Aang and Iroh play.

"Monica; you seem depressed." Katara pointed out. "You've been like this since Zuko stayed behind.You miss him don't you?" Monica rose her head and crossed her arms.

"No way. I don't miss that Jackass."

"It's OK to admit it. "

"I've got nothing to admit." Monica was stubborn; but Katara could see she really did miss Zuko. She missed having someone to argue with; someone to pick a fight with. She had everyone else; but they weren't the same. She didn't have the same flame of hatred that she had for Zuko. Or was it a flame of a different kind?

* * *

Zuko sat at the dinner table with his mother. His head resting on his palm and he wasn't eating any of the soup she had prepared for him.

"Zuko, you don't seem very happy." His mother spoke up; noticing his lack of enthusiasm.

"It's nothing." He lied; he missed his friends; Monica mostly. To cover up for his silence; he spoke to his mother about their quest so far. About how they were working to stop the Dark Genie and how Ozai was controlling him.

"Wow, you sure have done alot.Monica sounds like someone you care a lot about." Zuko was silent; eating his dinner. "You know; your father has been planning this for twenty years."

"What? Really?" Zuko started listening as his mother further explained.

"We had just gotten married; and he was telling me of a plan to win the war. He told me that he was going to find the urn the Dark Genie was sealed in. He told me the Genie had a way of traveling through time and destroying everything good about the world. He said he was going to change history so that there would be no one to stop him. Your grandfather loved the idea; so they worked together on it; Ozai had done most of the work though." Ersa told him. Recalling everything that Ozai had told her. "I never liked the idea; it wasn't a good idea to use a power like that. Zuko; the Dark Genie is a frightening thing; Ozai can't control it."

"How do you know so much about it?"

"Never mind that. It was one of the reasons I left. I couldn't stay married to a man who was consumed by such greed. I hated leaving you and Azula behind; but it was something I had to do. I wasn't ready to take care of two children without a home; money; or anything." Zuko remained quiet; setting his spoon down and standing up.

"Mother. I can't stay here." He told her. "I made a promise to Monica and the others. I can't go back on my word." Ersa smiled lightly; stood up and hugged her son.

"I understand." She held tightly onto her little boy; whom was not so little anymore. "You need to go stop this." They walked out onto the Porch as Zuko climbed on Appa; he was stopped by Ersa. "Wait, come here a minute." He walked onto the porch and lisoned to what she had to say. "This power is something horrible and Unimaginable. You mustn't lose to it. You can't let the dark power take you over. Protect your friends and never, ever, let yourself sink into darkness. If you and the others lose to this; I can't imagine how horrible this world will be." She kissed his forehead and hugged him. "Win back our world."

"Yes mom." He held tightly onto his mother before letting go. She waved goodbye to her son as he got onto Appa and started in search of the others.

* * *

They heard a thud on the roof. Everyone jumped in surprise as Monica grabbed her sword and climbed the ladder up to the top of the train.It was dark and a day or two left in the ride until they got to Balance Valley. The sky was black with diamond stars sparkling above them. Trees often hid them. Monica's eyes widened and a smile spread across her face when she saw Zuko standing there.

"I thought you stayed with your mom." She started. Trying to control her surprise and excitement.

"I changed my mind. I promised everyone I'd stay." He smirked and they walked back down to everyone else. They were excited to see he came back; and explained that they were going to see Crest; a sage in Balance Valley that knows a lot more about the Dark Genie than Jurak. Zuko told them what his mother told him; about how Ozai has been planning to use the dark genie for twenty years.

Over the course of the ride; they fell asleep; Zuko was leaning on Monica while Monica lay on the window. Zuko lifted his head off Monica; and seeing her sleeping so soundly; with her legs on the seat and her head resting on the window; it gave him the same spark he got from the beginning; from when they slept in Cedric's bed. He got up out of the seat and walked to the back of the train; through the door and stood on the thing on the back with the railing around it. He watched the scenery pass by as he tried to think; he knew his choice was right; about leaving his mother and continuing on with them.

"Zuko." He nearly fell off the train in surprise; he turned and saw his uncle standing there, smiling. "I'm glad you came back."

"I had to." Zuko replied. "I made a promise."

"That's honorable of you. I expected that you would stay at your mother's. Ersa is doing well right?" Zuko nodded.

"She said that she would have taken Azula and I with her; but she couldn't. She wasn't set up enough to raise us alone. She had no money and no home."

"That's understandable. Monica missed you. Everyone found a way to entertain themselves but she just sat down and staired out the window. It seems your fights are what keeps her entertained." Zuko turned back to the scenery and grinned. "You missed her too didn't you?"

"No way." He replied half-bitterly. Iroh just chuckled.

"Whatever you say.But with things going the way they are; I would think you'd have spoken to her about it." Zuko flushed and shook his head.

"There isn't anything to say." He replied stubbornly. Iroh just smiled.

"You need sleep Zuko. We will be in Balance Valley soon." Zuko nodded and followed Iroh in. Zuko sat back beside Monica; and he rested his head on the table.But when he said he didn't miss Monica; he really did. He missed her a lot; and wanted so badly to be back with her. He just used the Dark Genie as an excuse to leave his mother. But he didn't want to say anything to her about it; he didn't want to tell her that he was thinking that he liked her a lot; because he knew she'd either laugh in his face; or ignore him and there would be an awkwardness about them. So he just kept it hidden.


	15. XV

**XV**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR FOOS! **_Italics-her letter_** _bold italics- thought_**

Monica and the others were jerked awake by the sudden thrust of the train. Zuko grabbed the table to keep him from flying forward. Cedric came down the isle and called out to them.

"Balance Valley Station!" They looked out the window and saw they were in a cave-like station; with stalagmites; and pools of water. They all piled out of the train; and looked around. "Ya'll be safe now!"

"Got it Cedric." Monica replied; and then they walked out into the valley. There were four Plateaus; each separated and joined together with suspension bridges. Walls of earth surrounded Balance Valley; so they were able to see the sky only. No trees were blocking their view; and the sun was behind the earth wall. Katara was the first one to say anything about the only house there; it was sitting near the first plateau; outside the arch which leads to the station. They all walked to the house and inside.

An owl sat perched near a bed. The bed had a brown-haired girl resting under a purple blanket. Upon hearing them come in; the owl flew off his perch and screeched at them.

"Whooo are you?" The owl hooted; pecking at Sokka.

"It talks?" Zuko asked smugly. Until the owl attacked him too and Sokka stood there snickering and rubbing the spot where the owl had hit him.

"Mr.Owl; we need to talk to Crest." Katara started. "Can you tell us where he is?" The owl looked at the water-bender; and returned to his post.

"Crest. Is dead." They all froze; Monica approached him.

"Who's this?" She asked; trying to make the awkwardness go away.

"This is Lin. She was Crest's apprentice. She's been bedridden with shock ever since his death."

As I saw Lin lying there; I began to think of you mother. How when I was sick; you nursed me back to health...

* * *

Monica was six; and her mother sat beside her bed. Her long hair rested at her shoulders; and her face was red with fever. Her brunette mother sat beside her bed; resting a wet rag on her daughter's forehead and nursing her back to health. Monica coughed.

"Mother...am I going to die..?" Her mother just laughed.

"Of course you won't die."

"But my head...it feels so faint...it's too late mother...call the priest..." Her mother giggled once more; and stroked Monica's hair.

"It's the priest's day off today. So if you don't hold on a bit longer; you won't be going to heaven." Monica's eyes widened and she pouted.

"What? That stinks!"

* * *

Monica walked over to Lin; and starred at her.

"We need Dr.Dell." the owl hooted in delight.

"You know a doctor?" He asked. Monica nodded.

"Yes. He's in Palm Brinks but we can bring him here." They returned to the train and told Cedric that they needed to get Dr.Dell. Cedric nodded and got the train headed in the direction of Palm Brinks.

* * *

When they got to Palm Brinks; They headed strait for Dr.Dell's office. His office sat near the lake; and had a sign that said DR.DELL inside a horse shoe. They walked in; and everybody's eyes but Monica's widened.

Dr.Dell, was a duck. He wore glasses; and a blue vest. He saw them looking strangely at him, as if he was a monster.

"Oh yeah." Monica grinned at them apologetically. "Dr.Dell is a duck."

"Thanks for the heads up." Zuko told her sarcastically.

"Dr.Dell, there is this really sick girl and she needs your help!" Monica said nearly all-at-once. Dr.Dell agreed to go with them.

* * *

They returned to Balance Valley and escorted Dr.Dell to Lin. As he examined her, the owl hooted for him to hurry. Everyone was outside while Dr.Dell examined Lin.Katara was practicing her water-bending with a cup of water,Sokka was looking at his boomerang and showing it to Monica, whom found it interesting,Zuko was practicing his fire bending, and Aang was practicing his air bending.

Dr.Dell came out to them after a few minutes of examining Lin.

"This isn't good." He told them bluntly. "any longer like this and there isn't much hope for her."

"There isn't anything you can do Dr. Dell?" Monica asked, Dr.Dell shook his head.

"No. I'm sorry." Monica looked at the duck doctor sadly. Dr.Dell returned to the train and the others thought about what they could do. Lin needed help, but they didn't know how to help her.

Mr.Owl wanted us to help her so badly. He couldn't stand the thought of losing Lin, the only person in the world that was still with him. We all felt bad about not being able to help, but we told Mr.Owl that we'd go into Starlight Canyon and try to find something or someone who could help. We were all still shocked about Crest's death, but we knew that all we could do at that point was press on in our quest, hoping that there was something we could do about Lin's illness. **

* * *

sorry about the shortness of this chappie. The avatar movie was cool! and funny. Sokka is a funny drunk. They drew Zuko so CUTELY! I love his scrawnyness they put into the drawing. they did a good job!**


	16. XVI

**XVI**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR FOOS! **_Italics-her letter_** _bold italics- thought_**

The deeper they went into the canyon, the more Zuko got on Monica's nerves. Everything he did bugged the hell out of her. The way he set up the tent when it started getting dark, the way he walked even bothered her. No one knew why she was so bothered by him, but the more she started yelling at him, the more he started yelling at her, and soon they would be having a fight and would have to be separated. While they walked, Monica glared at Zuko. She just hated him so much.

While Zuko and Monica were fighting almost constantly, Katara and Aang were having a little thing going on between them that wasn't so obvious. Sokka was oblivious to his sister's growing crush, and Aang was oblivious to it as well. The more Zuko and Monica fought, the more Aang and Katara seemed to be able to give secret glances to each other, while it looked as if the fighting was on their nerves.

Zuko never did strike Monica. He threatened to, and he fought her, but he never actually hit her.But once while they were fighting, he tried to but she dodged, put her foot in the wrong place and almost fell off the side of the canyon and into the lake below. Zuko quickly extinguished his flame and grabbed her sleeve. Aang bended the air under Monica and set her safely on the ground.

"You pompous bastard!" Monica screamed. "You nearly killed me!"

"Maybe if you weren't so clumsy we wouldn't have had that problem!" Zuko boomed right back at her.

"So It's my fault?" Monica asked unbelievably. "_Your_ blaming _me_ for _you_ knocking me over?"

"I didn't knock you over! You fell over!" Zuko boomed. Aang and Katara just shook their heads, Aang and Sokka pulled Zuko back from fighting her,and Katara drug Monica back from kicking his ass.

"Let me go!" Monica struggled. "I want to kick his ass!" But they were separated again through out that section of the canyon. As they entered the next section (Via. condor grabbing a hold of a giant piece of meat that they had a hold of.) they heard the pounding sound.

"What the hell was that?" Zuko asked as he and the others went to find the noise.

* * *

What they found was an earth bender. A black-haired earth bender, practicing. They approached her, cautiously but soon figuring that they would be able to defend themselves if they need to. She looked as if she knew what she was doing while practicing her earth bending. She had the moves correct, she had the stance correct, and she packed a real punch to the monsters that were attacking her.

"What do you want?" She asked before they could get there.

"Well, to know your name would be nice." Sokka told her.

"My name is Toph." Toph replied. "What business do you have in starlight canyon?"

"We could ask you the very same thing." Katara spoke up, watching as sokka got detracted by an elf monster (The real name of the elf is TUESDAY) and knowing that soon, he'd end up fighting it, because it was a monster. Soon enough, she was right and he started smacking it with his boomerang.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Toph answered harshly. "My business is my business."

"Well then why did you ask us what our business is?" Katara asked.

"I wanted to know." She answered matter-of-factly.

"Well so did we." Katara told her.

"Alright, I'm out here training." Toph finally caved. "Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't earth bend. Now you tell me why your here."

"We're trying to find a cure for a friend of ours, Lin."

"And trying to stop the Dark Genie." Monica added. Katara thanked her for pointing out that fact.Toph rose an eyebrow and crossed her arms

"Dark Genie?"

"The Dark Genie is a dark power that was sealed away 400 years ago,Fire Lord Ozai has unsealed it and is using it for his dark designs. Crest knows all about it, but Crest is dead. So we're trying to find something that could heal Lin-His apprentice." Katara explained. Toph nodded, following every word she was saying.

* * *

Toph ended up staying behind, while the others went ahead. Monica and Zuko were back to arguing unconditionally. Shouting swear words at each other, and fighting constantly, it was difficult for them to stand, Monica and Zuko were so annoying when they fought. Aang would attempt to settle the feud, it being his job as the avatar and all, but they just glared at him so menacingly that he shrunk back to Katara and Sokka.

"Your so infuriating!" Monica yelled while stomping her foot.

"Like your any different!" Zuko boomed right back at her.

"Really you two, calm down." Aang tried once again to settle the feud, but was unable to. They just gave him the look that said 'Back off or get killed' which of course he backed off from them. As they started yelling again, Aang, Katara, and Sokka pressed on, hoping that they would either kill each other, or resolve the fight.

"Hey!" They heard Monica yelling after them. "Your just going to leave me here with _him_?"

"He had hoped you wouldn't notice." Aang admitted sheepishly. Monica and Zuko ran after them, still shouting curse words at each other.

* * *

By the time they'd gotten to the next level, they'd stopped speaking to each other completely.

"Katara, tell Zuko he's an annoying bastard." They started fighting through Katara. She sighed.

"How did I get mixed up in _this_?" She asked them, Sokka and Aang shrugged as Monica and Zuko continued to fight through her. She was later replaced by Aang after their constant fighting made her want to kill something herself.

"This is it!" Katara shouted, after a few more monsters and their constant fighting continuing. "I don't know what has gotten into you two, you never used to fight like this!Is it because now we're in a Canyon? is it that we were sent to look for something to cure Lin? Whatever it is, You two better find a way to resolve your stupid fight or I'll kill the both of you just to get some piece and quiet!" Everyone was silent. Katara was never the one to yell, that was the job of either Zuko or Monica. Everyone's eyes were wide, unsure if that was really Katara or someone else. She never scolded them for fighting, but then again, they had been fighting through three levels of the canyon.

After some silence, Katara turned from them and stormed on. When no one followed, she turned and yelled. "Are you coming or not?" After that they all started running after Katara, and that was what stopped Monica and Zuko from yelling at each other.

**

* * *

Katara might have been a bit OOC, but she was the only other person I saw that would yell at them for their constant fights. Yes! Toph is in this too! Why she is will be explained later. Enjoy!**


	17. XVII

**XVII**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR FOOS! **_Italics-her letter_** _bold italics- thought_**

Re-building Balance Valley wasn't as easy as it sounded. They had to keep all of the plateaus level by putting the same number of things on each one. As they were able to re-build more buildings and trees, the ground would become uneven, and the owl would nag at them to hurry and save Lin. They didn't see Toph again after their meeting, but as they re-built Balance Valley and got people to move into the houses, they began to wonder where Azula went.

"She just up and vanished." Sokka observed. "Where do you suppose she went?"

"I hope she went strait to hell." Zuko spoke harshly. "Little bitch deserves it."

"I'm worried about Lin." Monica changed the subject. "We aren't any closer to saving her."

* * *

As they went through the canyon again, they were intercepted by the boy with silver hair that was eavesdropping on the Fire Lord as he made the deal with the fat man that became Genie food. The boy had bright red eyes just as Azula did, he had a large sword in his hand, and he told them to turn back.

"This is not your fight!" The boy boomed. "The world cannot depend on mere children to protect it!"

"No!"Monica boomed back. "We've come too far to turn back!"

"Fine then, fight me. If you live you shall continue, but if you die, then you turn back."

"Fine!" Monica and everyone stepped forward to fight, but the boy only wanted to fight Monica. Being fine with that, everyone stepped back, leaving just Monica and the boy. Monica drew her sword and attacked the boy.

The metals of their swords clashed, causing sparks to fly. Monica and the boy were forced back due to the extreme force, and then went back at it. But the boy seemed to be moving in a series of planned moves, which Monica had trouble moving along with. When Monica would lunge at him, he would move out of the way so she would fall onto the ground. She had to be quick with getting up and defending herself.

Everyone watched as the two swordsman (Swords woman in Monica's case I guess) fought with all their ability. Monica seemed to have gotten hurt a lot, probably because of her inability to read his moves. He would cut her arm, causing her to bleed, but she wouldn't back down. She was determined to get passed him and keep on fighting to stop the fire lord.

* * *

Toph was watching her as they fought (Of course with the vibrations). She had some real skills with the sword, even if her footwork wasn't as great. What she had said about the Dark Genie really interested Toph, it sounded like a fun adventure, and about Lin..

Monica was once again pushed the the ground by the man with silver hair, Toph watched amazedly as Monica quickly put her sword infrount of her and repelled his attack.

Monica moved swiftly against him, mostly just defending herself until she could get him knocked to the ground.

* * *

They fought for hours, each one giving the other one a surprise move that caused them to let their guard down. Monica's skin was almost completely cut, blood dripped down her pail skin as she knocked the sword out of the man's hand, watched as it slid over the edge of the canyon and into the water below, and knocked the man to the ground and held her sword to his throat.

"I win." She declared. As she started walking with everyone else passed him, she stumbled, and the world around her spinned. She fell to her knees and tried to make the world stop spinning. Everyone was at her side in a minute, realizing that she was in the starting stage of blood loss. Toph wanted to go see what was wrong, but didn't in fear of being attacked. So she just watched.

They rested Monica against the wall of the canyon, and Katara bended the water out of the bottom of the Canyon and healed her. It took a while considering how many cuts there were. Just as Katara finished up, Toph made herself visible.

"You have some real skills." she complemented. "Although your foot work needs some work." Monica looked from her wounds up at Toph.

"Thanks."

"Tell me, have you found a way to cure that Lin girl?" Monica shook her head.

"No."

"I think I can help."

"How?" Monica asked, Toph tried to think of how she could help.

"My grandmother taught me a recipe..I can hardly remember what she said though..It was some type of healing dumpling, but I can't remember the key ingrediant that she told me."

"Keep trying." Monica told her. "Do you want to come with us on our quest? We could use an earthbender."

"Alright." Toph grinned, and like that, Toph became a member of their group.

* * *

After Monica was healed, they went on deeper into the canyon as Toph had them name off random things and hope it would jog her memory.

Toph's grandmother had taught her a recipe because she knew Toph wasn't "Blind" but could see with her feet. She knew Toph would be able to since the ingridences with the vibrations that they sent through her hands as well, and she would be able to make it.

Toph missed her grandmother, she was so understanding about Toph not being as blind as everyone thought. In fact, Toph's grandmother was one of the few people who treated her the same as everyone else.

She taught Toph to cook, and she even taught Toph more advanced earth bending when her parents weren't around.

* * *

Nothing jogged her memory. Nothing they said made her remember the one ingredient that gave it it's healing powers. They went deep into the canyon until they reached Yorga's valley, which was a large plateau with bridges connecting to smaller plateaus, and a Giant tree was planted on the large plateau.

"Wow." Aang grinned. "Look how big that tree is!"

"It's the Yorga tree, It's the largest tree in the world. This is the first time I've actually seen it." Monica told them, they all starred up at It's branches, it really was a large tree. It was bigger than them if they all stood on each other's shoulders, plus all of the Ferbits. "You guys, I'm really worried about Lin, I don't think we should go any further until she's alright." They all nodded in agreement and left Yorga's Valley.

**

* * *

I had a dream about avatar two days ago. It was weird. Zuko had his armor and his ship back, and he had one long bang that he kept SWOOSHing. Katara,Toph, and I were running from him in the super market and I had a really heavy backpack for one reason or another. I don't remember where Aang and Sokka were, I think they died. Don't ask why Toph would know something like that, I needed to make someone know about the Miracle dumplings. Besides, It opends a lot more up!**


	18. XVIII

**XVIII**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR FOOS! **_Italics-her letter_** _bold italics- thought_**

They sat in Lin's house that night watching her sleep.

"You incompetent children!" The owl hooted angrily. "Why are you just sitting around when Lin needs your help?"

"Look, We're doing the best we can!" Toph yelled. "I'm trying to remember the last ingredient to what my grandmother taught me but I can't!"

"Calm down Toph." Katara told her.

"No! He has no right to treat us like that. We're working our asses off trying to help her and all he does is bitch!" Toph talked as if she had been with them from the beginning, but she was a member of the team too, so she talked as if she was involved from the beginning.

"Toph!" Katara replied warningly. "Calm down. He's just upset because Lin might die." Toph pouted against the wall.

* * *

Later that night, Monica noticed a time gate like the one in Sindaine. They gathered around it and went to the future. Before them, a large temple was built out of the Balance Valley Plateaus. A fire pot was in the middle, and four bridges suspended out of the middle. They walked along the bridges as Sokka smelled food.

"Foooooodd..." He drooled. Saliva ran down his chin as he took off running and they followed.

"He's like a hound dog!" Monica laughed as they ran after him. He flung the doors open to a restaurant and ran strait for the counter. A tall, black-haired woman in a kimono with a pair of pandas on the back was facing the kitchen, so she could not see them. But by her height and posture, they saw she was a woman in her early-twenties.

"What do you have here?" Sokka asked. The woman laughed.

"We've got what's on the menu." Sokka looked around until he found the menu board hanging over the front desk.

"I'll have..." He hesitated, thinking over what he wanted. The woman turned from the grill and smiled at them. But her smile faded into a surprise.

"Great great grandmother Toph!?" She gasped.

"I'm sorry?" Toph replied, raising an eyebrow.

"no, I'm sorry. I forgot my manners. I'm your great great granddaughter." Toph didn't believe it, but Monica did.

"It's possible.This is 100 years in the future. She could very well be your great great granddaughter."

"It was my great grandmother who taught me the Miracle Dumpling recipe, and she learned it from her grandmother, and she learned it from great great grandmother Toph."

"What are Miracle Dumplings?" Zuko asked, crossing his arms.

"A dish that heals all ailments." Toph's great great granddaughter told them.

"We can use that to cure Lin!" Katara cheered. "Can you make it for us?" Toph's great great granddaughter was silent.

"Actually..no I can't. The recipe needs a Panda Lily to work like it is supposed to, but they are exinct."

"Panda lily!" Toph shouted. "I remember now!"

"How convenient." Zuko smugly replied.

* * *

They went in search of the Panda Lily in the present (Their present), and finding a whole bunch of them growing behind Lin's house. Katara was inside Lin's house telling the owl that they had found a way to cure her, and that it was almost done, while the others were out side getting the panda lilies. Once found; they were taken back to Toph's great great granddaughter and she made the miracle dumplings.

"I'm sorry we haven't much money to pay you." Monica apologized; but she just shook her head.

"No need! Your the ones who will win back the past. That is more than enough payment. Go on now and help that poor girl." They all bowed in thanks, and returned to their present with the dumplings. After feeding them to Lin, she rose out of the bed and was completely confused.

"Who are you all?" She asked softly; looking around at them. They all introduced themselves to her and watched her smile contently at them. "Nice to meet you all. Um, Mr.Owl? Where is Master Crest? Did he go training without me?"

"L-Lin? You don't remember?" Lin shook her head. "Crest died Lin."

"No.." She breathed. Once she realized it was true, she fell forward in tears. "NOOOO!"

* * *

It was a few minutes before Lin calmed down; having wept so hard that it made them feel uncomfortable.

"You don't remember anything?" Mr.Owl asked her; she shook her head. "Well. Crest died, you were with him at the oracle and you came back in tears, and told me everything. You've been bedridden ever since."

"and these nice people..?" Lin asked, facing them.

"Healed you." Mr.Owl filled in.

* * *

After going back to the future to get some things, they all split up and went to different future stores with a certain amount of money. Monica went and found a cute new hair clip for herself, Zuko bought some earth kingdom clothes which seemed "Out of date" In the future, but were in style in his time. Aang bought a neat looking hourglass, Katara a waterbending scroll (Updated) and Sokka, a new weapon.

They went back to their own time and Lin greeted them at the time gate.

"Please. Take me to the lighthouse. I want- I hope-"

"That it will bring back some memories?" Monica finished for her. Lin nodded and Monica agreed to take her along. "In the morning. Now we all need rest."

* * *

Zuko couldn't sleep; he'd bought those clothes for a reason. So because he couldn't sleep; he went into Lin's house and into the bathroom, where he changed clothes and pulled his hair-tie down. His hair fell in his face and his clothes fit just right. One layer was a baggy green shirt while the next layer was a lighter green long-sleeved shirt that mostly kept from his hands (for his firebending), and his pants hung a bit and covered the boots. He looked completely different than he did before. All of a sudden, he wanted to talk to Monica. He walked back outside to see her sleeping soundly in her sleeping bag.

"Monica." He started softly. Touching her shoulder lightly in hopes it would wake her up. "are you asleep?"

"Nah." She replied; groggily sitting up. "What is i-" She stopped at his new look. "Wow. New look sparky?"

"Kind of. Monica-Can I talk with you?"

"sure."

* * *

They walked away from the group; to the entrance of Starlight canyon, where she saw Zuko was confused. "What is it?" When he didn't say anything, she went on. "You know you can say anything to me right? I mean I fight with you a lot but if it's something really serious-"

"I know." He cut her off. "I know. Listen, I didn't want to say anything about it; but I'm scared."

"by what?" Monica asked, moving closer to the newly hot Zuko.

"Everything. I don't know exactly. Maybe it's this quest or maybe it's that I'm suddenly changing attitudes and it's scaring me." He went on; wanting it to stop coming but the words came out, and kept coming like a water fall of words. "I want to be loyal to my father-I want to be loyal to the group-but most of all I don't know what I want."

"Well." She started, crossing her legs. "maybe you should start asking yourself things from the beginning. Now, what you want. Zuko; You've been under the firelord's law and pressure for so long that it's made you into a miniature fire lord. You act like that is what you were _born_ for. But it isn't. You shouldn't be afraid of being disloyal to him, just worry about pleasing yourself. Tell me, what would you rather do?"

"I-I-" He stuttered, trying to think of what he wanted. "I-I-I want-" Then he saw the simplest answer come right to him. "To be happy."

"What do you think you need to do to be happy?" Monica asked; looking him right in his golden eyes. "I know you don't need to fire nation to be happy." He nodded. "What used to make you happy?"

"Mom." He started. Knowing that was a stupid answer. "I don't know really, I just was."

"Well, changing over night isn't possible. You've taken the first step actually with your new look. Can you do something for me?"

"What?"

"Smile." Her answer was plain and simple. He tried to crack a smile, but it didn't work.Not right away anyway. After a bit of forcing; he gave her a wide, forced grin. "See? your cute when you smile. You should try it more often. The world isn't as bleak as you see it Zuko. Feel any better?"

"A bit." He replied; trying to stop smiling. But it felt nice to do something other than frown for once.Monica smiled back at him, grabbed his hand and walked with him back over to the camp site.

"Good. Now, try to get some sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow." Zuko rested in his sleeping bag near Monica, and after some silence, he whispered:

"Thanks. Goodnight." and drifted off into an uneventful sleep.

**

* * *

x.x I'm not looking forward to the season finale of season 2. I'm Aangtara all the way and now it will be ruined. Although I might be getting a head of myself here. So what if they spend some time together? Katara and Aang were MENT to be. They go so well together :D so, until Zuko and Katara admit their undying (and completely stupid and horrible (In my opinion anyway. In others it might not be so evil)) Love for eachother, I will stay optimistic :D**

**Oh yeah. Sorry it took so long. Writers block ya know? anyway. I love Zuko's new hair! and I wanted to put more fluff in it. Sorry that Zuko was OOC.**


	19. XIX

**XIX**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR FOOS! **_Italics-her letter_** _bold italics- thought_**

Needless to say everyone else was shocked at Zuko's new appearance, but it quickly disappeared as they started into the canyon with Lin trailing behind them. Lin watched as Zuko and Monica got on eachother's nerves pretty fast, so she tapped Aang on the shoulder to ask him about it.

"They're both pretty temperamental." Aang replied as they walked. "They get into fights a lot. Most of the time it's easier to just ignore them." Lin blinked and when Zuko and Monica separated (Zuko moving to the back to not deal with Monica.) Lin pulled on his sleeve.

"Hey." She started. "Why do you fight with Monica so much? Do you like her?"

"No!" He nearly shouted. Then looked to see Toph snickering in front of him.

"I can tell you're lying." She grinned proudly at Zuko's embarrassment.

They got back to Yorda's valley, and the group kept going. Sokka turned his head and saw Lin just starring at the tree; as if it was hypnotizing her.

"Guys wait." They stopped and looked back at what he was looking at. Katara approached Lin and asked her what was wrong.

_

* * *

Lin walked with Master Crest to the Yorda tree; he had been training with her and decided to take a break at the yorda tree._

"Master Crest? Why do you want to become a sage?" Lin asked, looking at Master Crest, who had black hair and pale skin.

"Why do I want to become a sage?" She nodded. "Well. When I was little I lived in a firenation village where the soldiers took advantage of us and were very cruel. One day while they were burning our village because of a tip of resistance; a man wearing a hood came in and smited them with magic I never saw before. When I asked him how he did that, he just smiled at me and said "A sage's secret""

"So, to learn how he did that magic, you need to be a sage right? Is that the only reason?" Lin asked; watching the spirit dance in Master Crest's eyes as he explained to her his reasoning.

"That isn't the only reason Lin. I want to protect people I care about. I want to protect you."

* * *

"Lin? Lin?" Katara was shaking her. Soon, her pupils became so small that they looked more like doll eyes. She fell to the ground holding her head and screaming in horrible agony. A purple pool-like thing opened up in her head,and a giant anteater like monster came out. It had so many stomach rolls that it looked like a miniature moutain range.

"That's it!" Monica screeched. Only Zuko semi-knew what she meant. "That monster from my dream! The one I told you about!" Taking her sword, she tried to stab it. But it's rolls nearly ate it, and her arm along with it. It probably would have left more than a disgusting green ooze on her sword if Zuko hadn't pulled her arm out while Toph stabbed it with an earth spike.

"Ewww.." Monica sighed as she watched the green ooze drip from her elbow down. Katara bended some water from a nearby lake and leaned it off. They saw the memo-eater (It was called) bleed it's green oozy blood and die, and saw Lin weeping under the Yorga tree. Monica and the others went over to her and heard her whimpering:

"Master Crest..."

"Lin.." Monica comforted her. "C'mon. We better get going to the light house." She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and nodded.She walked in the middle of the group that time; she tried to hurry and calm down so she wouldn't seem like a child. But she couldn't help it, she had a crush on Crest.

* * *

They marched up the hill to the ashy remains of the lighthouse, Just then, Lin started wishing she could go back and save crest. Aang saw a strange light in his bag with the hour glass in it; although Sokka found it funny that he brought that along.

"Must have forgotten to put it away." Aang mumbled as they were surrounded by a blinding light; and as the light cleared, they saw the ashy remains of the lighthouse had rebuilt and become the light house once again.

"We've got to save Master Crest." Lin spoke up. Knowing that the hourglass had taken them back to the one moment in time that she wanted to change. Before the others had realized it as well; Lin was already halfway to the light house.

* * *

They reached the top to see Crest looking out towards the sea.

"Master Crest!" Lin cried happily. Running to him and nearly tackling him off the tower.

"Hello there Lin." He smiled; patting the top of her head, and looking up at the others. "Who are they?"

"Monica,Zuko,Aang,Toph,Katara,and Sokka-" But just as she finished the introductions. A blast at the moon crystal was fired; and Crest was pushing Lin off him to save it.

"I've got to save the Moon Crystal!" Crest climbed to the top of the light house where the moon Crystal sat.

The group saw that a hot-air balloon ship had fired the shot, and the captain of the ship was none other than Azula herself.

"Azula." Zuko breathed angrily.

"Hello you annoying Brats."

Azula fired fire at Lin (Her wearing the most flammable clothing) and saw Zuko turn to the others.

"Protect Lin!" He ordered, without a second thought, Zuko was running at the ship, and jumping across the gap of air between the light house and the ship, landing squarely on the deck.

* * *

Azula smiled at her brother; whom she noticed had changed from a firenation prince, to an earthkingdom traitor.

"Look at you." She spat. "You look like an earth bender." Zuko didn't care about that, he hated that every time something went good for him; Azula had to come and ruin it. She had told his mother about the 'sacrifice your first born son' thing and then his mother left. Azula was always so mean to him, and now it was time for payback.

"Why do you do this Azula? Why do you constantly try and ruin anything that is going good for me? Do you hate me Azula?" He yelled, igniting his fists into a fire sword and attacked her. Swining his sword every which way to try and burn her; anger was building in him every time he missed. Azula dodged by cartwheeling away from him, and burning him with her razor sharp claws (On fire).

* * *

While Zuko fought his sister, the others defended Lin from the flames that Azula shot. They were regrouping just as fast as they could be extinguished. Monica saw over on the ship that Zuko was fighting Azula, fighting to stop the destruction of the light house. She had no time to cheer for him; she and the others were too busy protecting Lin from the flames of death. Aang used his airbending, Katara her water bending, Sokka and Monica used their weapons, and Toph used her earth bending.

* * *

Both Zuko and Azula were burned and in pain, but neither one wanted to show it. Zuko; looking up at the giant balloon, devised a plan. He climbed one of the ropes all the way up to the balloon, made himself a fire dagger, and stabbed it through the balloon. Breaking a hole in it and it deflated giving him barely enough time to get off.

The fires disappeared, and the Light house was burning;and Lin was crying over Crests dead body.

"I'm sorry Master..I couldn't save you.." Lin cried, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "I know how much you wanted to be a sage..Master Crest..I love you master Crest.." The emotionness in it all made Katara cry and Monica blink away some tears. "I promise...I'll carry on your dream of being a sage..for you Master.."


End file.
